Shield Overlord: Rising of the Fallen Hero
by YinShadow
Summary: He was brought to be a Hero, only to be disgraced as a villain by the ones who summoned him. Naofumi slowly curses his path to abandon it as an Overlord. Evil!Naofumi, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic crossover, I do not own Overlord or the Rising of the Shield Hero Manga/Anime Franchise. Please support the official release.**

With the Calamities in Melromarc averted, the kingdom was again at peace. But that doesn't mean that evil has ended, for another rises up and spread fear and read across this unknown world. This time in the neighbouring nation of Greenvale, where humans live along with the Elves of Illurium, Hobbits of the Mellow Plains and Dwarves up in the Golden Hills, but in the middle of those nations, up in the desolate mountains that are comprised with extinct and dormant volcanoes, a large black tower with dark menacing décor stands tall in these intimidating mountains.

Inside the tower at the throne room resides a figure sitting on his dark throne between dark iron lit braziers and accompanied with a beautiful slave girls to keep this resident company and warn from the coldness high up in the mountains. The room is dark so the features of the figure and his slave-girls are unknown. But only one feature can be seen through the darkness is a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

He enjoys the company of his enslaved harem, who all enjoy the company of their Overlord, especially one is peacefully sleeping on her Overlord's lap and getting warm by in his arms. 2 each rest on his shoulder and another 2 lean on his shins as they sit by his feet. The Overlord of the tower is merely enjoying the setting sun through his balcony of his throne room, which is up at the below the peak of the tower where he can get a good view of the nation where the tower's shadow can cast upon, terrorizing the villages below.

"**After all these years, I never felt so happy to be evil"** the Overlord spoke to himself while stroke his lead slave's hair while she sleeps. **"Greenvale is now mine, and no one will ever dare challenge me."**

BOOM

Suddenly the sound of doors slammed open echoes up to the throne room, and ascending from the east stairway, 3 warriors run up the stairs and stand towards the Overlord sitting on his throne. One is in a white/light grey tunic with black straps, equipped with black pauldrons and greaves. He has messy black hair, blue eyes, a stoic expression and wields a sword with a blue jewel in the middle of the guard.

The second warrior is a little bit older, about only a year off. He is wearing a brown tunic with a green cape draped over his right shoulder while he wears an iron pauldron, spaulder, vambrace and a tasset on his left side. He has naturally curly blonde hair and gold eyes, he wields a white bow with a yellow jewel in the centre.

Lastly the third warrior who is a few years older than the other warriors. He is wearing a red and white ornate armour with a long red cape. He has long blond hair tied into a ponytail but with strands let loose for form bangs over his forehead and orange eyes. He wields a long spear with a red jewel below the spearhead.

The Overlord looks up at his 3 unwanted guards and raise his hands to dismiss his slaves, who stood up and bow to him and head upstairs on the western stairway. All but one slave left their Overlord, the main one remains cuddling into her Overlord, never wanting to leave his warmth and tender embrace.

"**My dear, it's time to wake up."** the Overlord gently nudges his favourite slave, waking her up from her peaceful slumber. **"We have unwanted guests, and I do can't leave them waiting."**

"Huh" the main slave wakes up and turns to the 3 warriors. She glares angrily at them and then turns her Overlord. "Overlord, allow me to dispose of these rude men."

"**No need, I can handle it."** said the Overlord as he stands up, while holding his slave by doing so before putting her down. **"Go with the others, I'll be up in a moment."**

The main slave nods at her Overlord and reluctantly heads for upstairs, leaving her Overlord alone with the 3 warriors.

"**It's been a while, old faces from that pitiful kingdom that was doomed to fall in the first place."**

"Enough of this, give us back the princesses now!" said the warrior with the spear.

"**So that's it"** the Overlord of the Tower snaps his fingers and suddenly 2 small cages descend from above the ceiling. **"Typical of you Heroes, couldn't resist an old fashioned rescue mission. But I doubt you want to save these 2. One of them is rumoured to be a total bitch."**

"SHUT UP, RELEASE THE PRINCESSES AT ONCE!" the Spear Hero roared angrily at the Overlord.

But the Overlord only laughed at the Spear Hero's angry demands.

"**HA HA HA, Look at you giving me orders."** said the Overlord **"You think that just because you're a Hero I should bend down and do as you say? Wake up, this isn't a fairy tale. We maybe in another world, but reality is still reality. I answer to no one, I'm my own master and I do not listen to foolish Heroes who think they can win."**

"Then we'll fight you" said the Sword Hero as he draws out his sword.

"**It was never a choice to begin with" **said the Overlord as he raise his left hand, and suddenly a loud horn like sound booms all over. Suddenly a large group of small figures pop out from the shadows, charging and pouncing at the 3 Heroes. **"You shouldn't have come here to begin with. Minions, attack!"**

The battle within the Throne Room rages on with the Overlord as its witness, the 3 Heroes split up to fight off their share of foes. The Sword Hero's swordsmanship is unrivalled, he swings and slashes the minions elegantly as he hacks them up into pieces.

The Bow Hero keeps a good distance away from the minions, firing his bow quickly and treated every second precious when it comes to firing and loading his bow. He is at a disadvantage in close combat, and the bow is the only weapon he has on him.

The Spear Hero twirls his spear like a Bo Staff, swatting them away while slabbing and slashing with the spearhead. Like the Bow Hero, close combat is not his style and has to keep a distance to get a clean kill.

The Overlord watches, leaning forward to get a better look at the show being performed for him, him and his 2 prisoners dangling in their small cages. The Princesses are gagged and restrained in their cages, only silent muffles escape from their gags so that the Overlord would not hear them scream and curse him, especially from the one claims to be a "total Bitch".

The Overlord's mysterious minions, their features hidden by the mass darkness inside the throne room are easily getting slain by the Heroes. But that doesn't faze the Overlord in anyway, he only sits on his throne, watching those fools fight for their lives as a form of entertainment. He leans back on the back of the throne for comfort, slowly starting to miss the company of his lovely slaves.

Not long now and the minions are defeated by the Heroes, who suffered a few scrapes and cuts on their person. The Overlord applauds slowly to the Heroes' victory, but the heroes know that he is only mocking him with his insincere applaud.

"**Oh well done, well done"** said the Overlord as he mockingly applaud his advisories. **"You managed to survive my minions' attack."**

"Is that the best you've got?" said the Spear Hero with an arrogant smirk.

"**Unfortunately yes, I do not have any more minions left since I just returned from a raid in the Golden Hills."** said the Overlord **"That was what's left of my army."**

"So you're defenceless" said the Sword.

"**Oh I didn't say that" **said the Overlord standing up from his throne. **"You may have defeated the rest of my army, but I am far from defenceless."**

The 3 Heroes does not want to hear any more from the Overlord and charges in for the attack, the Sword and Spear Heroes charge in for the assault while the Bow Hero aims his bow and fires. But as their attacks made contact, they were blocked. All 3 attacks at once were blocked by, and in their look of shock and surprise, a shield. But not just any shield, they recognized that shield, a small simple iron shield with a Green jewel in the centre, then the shield suddenly changes, it grow twice as bit, turns black and now with a red inferno-style markings on it. It radiates a malevolent aura of pure hatred, hatred so corrupt that it burns everything in contact. The Overlord is shrouded by the red flame-like aura, illuminating him for the Heroes to get a better look.

He is a young man with messy black hair, and his eyes are glowing yellow. His face is covered with red glowing veins across his cheek and running down his forehead. He pushes the 2 Heroes back with his now demonic shield and raw strength. The Sword and Spear Hero jumps back and tries to attack again, but failed again as the impact forces them to fly back and land next to the Bow Hero, who knew well that he cannot fight this formidable foe.

"**Besides"** said the Overlord, revealing himself to be the Shield Hero. **"Despite what people think, I believe the Shield is VERY useful."**

Shield Overlord: Rising of the Fallen Hero

Chapter 1: The 4 Heroes

Overlord's POV

Now be honest with me with this one and tell me correctly when I ask you. What is a Hero?

If you answered: Heroes are benevolent warriors that fight for justice, honour and the greater good? Well that's but wishful thinking. And if people believe that Heroes were chosen by God to save those when all hope is hanging by a thread, then that's just delusional. In truth, Heroes are self-righteous, egotistical glory seekers who only think for themselves, who rather work alone to take all the glory and ignore simple problems and only appear in exciting and dangerous events like fighting a terrifying monster rampaging a city, or rescuing a damsel in distress kidnapped by a despicable villain who wanted to rule her kingdom though forced marriage.

These Heroes are only found in storybooks. The honest truth, no matter people think or how much hope was spared by terrifying disasters that fall upon them.

Heroes don't exist.

How do I know this, well I was once a Hero...actually I was only a Hero for a Day. A WHOLE Day, and I realised the harsh truth through betrayal, lies and deceit. My name is Naofumi Iwatani, I was but a College student in Tokyo when I was teleported to another world, chosen to become one of the 4 Legendary Heroes.

Heroes, sure does put a bad taste in my mouth. How foolish was I back then.

You see, long ago, a prophecy foretold a calamity plaguing the Kingdoms of Melromarc where the waves of catastrophe opens up in the skies and unleash the horrors at the human and Demi-human populace. Villages were razed, royal armies decimated, innocents lost, the Kings and Queen in their respected kingdoms once put aside their rivalry and pride to fend off these monsters, but them alone aren't enough to fend off what the Waves of catastrophe had unleashed. But hope still hangs on a thread for the prophesy foretells the choosing of 4 heroes that will bring salvation and hope back to the world.

These are known as the 4 cardinal heroes, each wielding their legendary weapons of great power. The Sword, The Spear, The Bow, and the Shield. Guess which one I have. If you think I have a sword, which grant me strength to smite terrible beasts like a Dragon...then you're wrong.

If you think I have the Spear, a weapon with reach that I can pierce though without getting harmed and still fight in battle? Then you're wrong.

And if you think I have the Bow, which I can fire with great accuracy and range, and silently against unnoticed foes that might gain me the reputation as a gallant and charming Ranger? Then you're wrong also.

You see, I do not have those weapons that are obviously best for combat, I have a Shield. The Shield which is used only for defence and useless against combat. And if my knowledge in RPG games is correct, warriors with only the shield are useless, unpopular and weak.

So weak that the Shield Hero was assumed to be the weakest out of the 4, what a joke.

But the real joke here is that people could be gullible to believe in such beliefs, that a Shield Hero would be a total waste. And you'd be right...partially.

This is my story, but not as a Hero that saved the world from a great evil, and those 3 heroes will not be played as the main protagonist in the tale, they can fuck off and die for all I care. Because despite what the prophecy said, or what everyone would believe me to be.

I am not a Hero, and I'm damn glad I'm not.

Because Heroes don't exist.

Malromarc Castle

(Normal POV)

It all started in a Library, Naofumi was searching for some Manga to read in the Library where he found this old yet interesting story book about the 4 Legendary heroes fighting off a calamity that plagued the kingdom for centuries. It piqued his interest, so he decided to read it, the book tells about the origins of the Sword Hero, the Spear Hero and the Bow Hero, but when he was about to learn about the Shield Hero, there as nothing. The pages were blank, perhaps due to how old this book is, the ink on the pages faded off or the pages crumbled away into dust.

Disappointed at this, he stared at the blank and broken pages from this book, letting his imagination what could happen to the Shield Hero and what kind of adventures he'd be happening. But as he daydream about the idea, he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

The light fades and Naofumi is no longer in the library, now he stands in dark room with stone walls, iron sconces and tall 3 stained glass window which contain images of ancient warriors each wielding a sword, a spear and a bow.

_Interesting_ thought Naofumi as he looks around until he noticed that he is not alone.

With him are 3 other teenage boys like me, close to his age and were from either college of still in high school. And surrounding them are a group of cloaked men, bowing to a drawn circle that Naofumi and the 3 boys are standing in the centre of.

"Fantastic, the summoning are a success" said one of the cloaked summoners around Naofumi and the other 3. "Brave Heroes, please save us from the Waves of Catastrophe."

"Huh?" said Naofumi as he rubs his head in confusion, he then noticed a slight weight on his arm and suddenly sees a small metal shield with a green jewel attached to his arm. "What the...where this shield come from."

"Sorry but we don't understand what you mean?" said one of the other 3 boys, the one wearing a green school blazer with grey pants a black shoes. He has curly blonde hair and golden eyes. "You said you want us to save you from a Catastrophe."

"The story behind it all is long and complicated" the head summoner tries to explain to the summoned four. "But suffice to say that you 4 are the legendary heroes destined to save us all, and that your were summoned here by an ancient ritual."

_4 Legendary Heroes? Waves of Catastrophe? It sounds like that old book I just read in the Library._ Thought Naofumi as he looks around. _So this means that I'm a Hero too?_

"So please, Legendary Heroes, please hear our tale and help us out against this upcoming threat to our Kingdom" the summoners plea to Naofumi and the other chosen heroes.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear you out..."

"Forget it"

"Huh?" exclaimed Naofumi as he turns to the Sword Hero, a black haired boy in a blue hoodie and black pants, he is wielding a Sword with a Blue Jewel. The Sword Hero is not happy with the fact that he was summoned without knowing or without his content.

"I also refuse" said the Bow Hero who is not happy also.

"You can send us back to our home world, right?" said the Spear Hero "Do that and we'll talk."

"You summoned the 4 of us without our consent" said the Sword Hero as he threatens the summoners with his sword. "Don't you feel at least guilty about it."

"Not to mention, if you throw us out once we restore the peace, we would've done all of this for nothing." said the Bow Hero

"So how are you willing to accommodate our requests?" said the Spear Hero "Depending on you answers, we may be ended up as you enemies instead of your allies."

Naofumi is dumbfounded at such selfishness coming from these guys, not heroic if you ask me.

_Geez, what's with these guys huh?_ Thought Naofumi with this still dumbfounded look at the other 3 Heroes. _They're not only taking this on stride, but they're already demanding for respect and rewards._

"G-Good sirs, before I say any more we would like all to make an audience with the King of Melromarc" said the head summoner. "You can discuss your negotiations with him there."

"Very well then" said the Sword Hero putting away his sword. "I suppose we'll at lease hear him out."

"Sure, why not" said the Spear Hero "Doesn't matter who we talk to, our demands are still the same."

_Jeez, talk about being smug and full of themselves_ thought Naofumi as he and the other Heroes leave the room and escorted by the summoners.

The Heroes walk out what appears to be a castle dungeons where and up the stairways, Naofumi noticed the window and looks out to see this new world he is in. And the sight left him in awe, the city of Melromarc is beautiful, comparing it to Mediterranean town with their red roof tiles and white brick walls, not only that but the air is different than the normal air back home. More fresh and clean without any pollutants from cars and factories.

"Hey, you can sight see later" called out the Sword Hero as he noticed Naofumi at a distance.

"Oh, right" said Naofumi as he catches up to the other Heroes. _I don't believe it, I'm in another world, it's like those Isekai Manga and Light Novels that I read._

Naofumi looks up at his shield on his arm.

_And not only that, it seems I was sent here as one of the 4 Heroes to save the world from Evil._ Thought Naofumi _But still, I don't understand the purpose of the Shield, it's not a weapons...more like armour and you can kill with it._

_Melromarc Throne Room_

The Four Heroes arrive at the Throne Room where they're at the presence of Melromarc's King, he is an old man with long white hair and beard. He is dressed in a Royal Purple robe with gold ornaments and crown with a large amethyst on the centre. There he sits on the throne of Melromarc and begins to welcome the 4 Heroes.

"So, the 4 Heroes of Legend are here, then allow me to welcome you all to the Kingdom of Melromarc." said the King. "I am King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, now please tell me your names."

"I am Ren Amaki, High-school Student and Age 16" said the Sword Hero

"I am Motoyasu Kitamura, College Student and Age 21" said the Spear Hero

"I am Itsuki Kawasumi, High-school Student and Age 17" said the Bow Hero

"And I am..."

"Good" said the King, interrupting Naofumi's introduction as if he wasn't here. "Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki..."

"Excuse me, your majesty" Naofumi called out, catching the King's attention "Sorry to interrupt but I didn't get to introduce myself."

"Huh, oh yes, forgive me" said the King as he hadn't realised that there were 4 and not 3 Heroes presented to him. "Please, introduce yourself, Shield Hero."

"Thank you, I am Naofumi Iwatani, College Student and Age 2..." said Naofumi

"Now then" said the King as he rudely interrupted Naofumi's introductions. "I suppose I need to tell you why I have brought you here."

_Is he ignoring me?_ thought Naofumi, the rude King explains the reason of the summoning while forgetting that Naofumi is even here.

"My beloved Kingdom of Melromarc and the rest of the world are about to stumble into the path of ruin and despair..."

(Overlord's POV)

That pompous King deliberately interrupted me as if I wasn't here. But he explained everything to us that day. You see the prophets in the Kingdom of Melromarc predicted that the Waves of Catastrophe will arrive to plague the world into ruin and it the waves aren't stopped then its the end of the world. But thanks to these prophets, the Kingdom is prepared for the arrival of these Waves. Every Kingdom in Melromarc has in possession of a Holy Item called the Dragon Hourglass. The sands in the hourglass will pour down until every grain has fallen, that is when the next wave will occur.

Melromarc has experienced these waves before, and they suffered major casualties by fending off the monsters and emerge from them. The first wave was easy to fend off, but each time the waves grow powerful than the next, introducing new monsters to face and thus increasing the number of casualties.

The next wave will arrive in less than a month.

(End of POV)

"...we have underestimated the potency of the waves, after experiencing the other in the past we know that we no longer have the strength to fend off the next, and realised that only the legendary Heroes could counter them." said the King "So we followed the Legend and summoned you here, but now we have no time to lose."

_So I was right, it's like the tale from that book, the King's explanation is exact to the letter._ Thought Naofumi

"OK, I think I understand" said Ren, though his face shows that he isn't really interested in the slighted. "But you didn't think we could be doing this all for free."

"No, oh course not" said the King's advisor. "Once you dispose of the wave, I assure you that you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Is that right?" said Motoyasu, now he's getting interested when rewards are mentioned. "Well I suppose we don't have much of a choice then. Count us in."

"Long as you don't renege, we'll work for you" said Ren "but don't think for a second that you can tame us."

"Exactly" said Itsuki. "We won't be put up with you looking down on us."

"Y-Yeah" Naofumi said before palming his head at his fellow Hero. _Good Lord, are they full of themselves._

"If I trust that we reached an agreeable arrangement, then I would like to ask you all to check your Heroic Status." said the King

"Huh? A status?" said Naofumi turning to the King. "What's that?"

"Yeah, we all want to know that." said Itsuki with a confused look.

"You serious, you should know by now when you first arrived here" said Ren

_Oh don't go trying and sound all smart,_ thought Naofumi with an unimpressed look at Ren.

"Don't you see the icon in the down-right corner of your vision?" said Ren to Itsuki, not noticing Naofumi pulling a face at him.

Naofumi then noticed something, exactly what Ren said there is a green dot with white border corners on the down right corner of his vision.

"Oh yeah, now I see it." said Naofumi

"Now try focusing on it" said Ren

"Ok" said Naofumi as he focuses on the icon. Suddenly a transparent status window appears with the reading of his Heroic Status, along with his HP, MP, Level, and other attributes such as Strength, Speed, Defence, etc. "Whoa, incredible."

Naofumi looks at his status and the status window reads as:

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lv1**

**Equip: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

** Out-world Clothing**

**Items**

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 1**

**Defence: 35**

**Agility: 9**

**Health 22**

**Mana: 22**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck:10**

"Ok, this is getting weird now" said Naofumi "It feels like we are all in some MMORPG Game"

"Don't you mean VR-MMO?" said Ren with a raised brow at Naofumi

"Wait, what?" said Naofumi by surprise, causing Ren to sigh and shake his head at the Shield Hero.

"Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online" said Ren "Surely you know that term."

"Er…no, I have not."

"Me neither, all I played was Emerald Online, which is Japan's popular MMO 6 years running."

"Don't you mean _Towns and Dungeons_, with various expansions and promising updates after being online with 5 years now." said Itsuki casually while the rest of the heroes, including Naofumi are confused.

Naofumi is baffled at what the 3 heroes are referencing about and he has never heard of any of these games or terms before. He ponders and wonders if they're all from their own version of Japan, 4 parallel Japans which is shocking for the newly appointed Shield Hero to imagine. But his curiosity is cut off however when the King suddenly speaks.

"Now then, since you've been chosen as the 4 heroes of legends, keep in mind that you will not be alone in your quest to get strong for the incoming calamities" said the King

"Does that mean we must work together" said Ren, though his expression is pleasing as he's the kind who works alone.

"No, the legendary weapons shouldn't be near with the others as it disrupts the progress of levelling up you status" said King "Instead, I have gather willing volunteers here so they can choose who to pair with the 3 you."

"Er...don't you mean 4 of us?" said Naofumi

"Y-Yes, that is correct" said King as he discreetly compose his mistake so that no one would notice, Naofumi however is getting suspicious, but he shook it off as a common mishap.

The doors of the throne room opens, the 4 Heroes turn their attention to the opened door when a handful of people enter to approach them and the King.

"Welcome all, and thank you for volunteering to be party members of the Legendary Heroes" said the King "Now take your time making a decision and approach to the Hero of your choice."

Naofumi is a bit nervous, sure he knows its common to have party member to assist him on this quest on saving the world, but this is a new world he is in and everyone here are complete strangers. The other heroes aren't nervous though, Ren is indifferent though as he doesn't feel comfortable having a party to assist him since he prefers to work alone. Itsuki is okay with a party but he wants to play smart and see if any who want to pair with him would benefit his progress. Motoyasu however just showed what kind of man he is, a womanizer as his party is mainly female based as if he has his own Harem.

The volunteers made their decision...but none decided to pair with Naofumi, this shocked and surprised him.

"Hmm, it seems the Shield Hero has no party members to join" said King "How unfortunate."

"Wait, how come nobody wants to join my party?" said Naofumi

"Well it's quite obvious" said Ren "You should know, in RPG games Shield-bearers are the weakest class."

"Yeah, that class is so unpopular it was decommissioned in one of the updates in Emerald Online" said Motoyasu "It's very unfortunate."

"Sorry" said Itsuki shrugging his shoulders to pity Naofumi.

"Oh man" Naofumi moaned while he drop on his knees. He grit his teeth at such injustice on how people would overlook and avoid him because of a class he wasn't even given by choice. If he were someone else who can fight then it be a different matter. _This is not fair, they didn't even give be a chance, its as if they hate me despite the fact I just got here._ "Hey, your majesty! Can't you at least let me have one from their party."

"The volunteers made their decision, I cannot force them to leave their chosen parties so that you can have a few who do not wish be." said the King "It's wouldn't be fair."

"Damn it!" exclaimed Naofumi

"Excuse me"

Everyone suddenly turns their attention to one of Motoyasu's all female party. A young beautiful woman who is at the age rate as the 4 heroes with long auburn hair and green eyes. She is wearing a purple dress with a brown leather cuirass over her chest. She curtsied to the king and smiles politely which enhanced her beauty, even Naofumi was at awe at the auburn haired woman.

"My Lord, it wouldn't be fair for the Shield Hero to venture on without at least one with him" said the girl "I would like to reconsider my choice and assist the Shield Hero instead."

Motoyasu is not happy about this and wanted to protest, but he stopped and remembered that she volunteered to join his party first, only to change her mind later. So it's really her choice and not his.

Naofumi feels relieved to have at least one party member willing to join him.

"Very well, then" said the King as he waves a gesture to permit the girls request. The girl leaves Motoyasu's party, much to the Spear Hero's dismay and stands next to Naofumi.

"T-Thank you" said Naofumi

The girl said nothing, but she smiled to reply his thanks.

"Now that's done with" said the King as he waves a gesture to his chancellor to give each a hero a sack, inside contains a bundle of coins as they jingle inside. "To aid you, each will be given a monthly allowance to help you prepare yourselves. Be in mind that you will get paid monthly so spend it wisely."

Naofumi place puts the money in _**Items**_ with suddenly a message box appears in his sight.

**800 pieces of silver obtained**

Naofumi was shocked at the amount when suddenly the King spoke.

"Since the Shield Hero has less party members than the rest, he'll be more compensated on his first payment." said the King, this however did not bode well for the 3 Heroes as they leer at Naofumi since they only got 500 pieces each. Especially Motoyasu as he has to lose a female party member because none would pair with the _Weak_ Shield Hero. "And now I must bid you good luck on your quest, Heroes of Legend. Grow strong for your battles against the Calamities, and bring peace to the world."

Outside the Castle Gates

The Four Heroes left the castle in their own separate ways, all with their own party so they can start their quests and get strong for the incoming wave of calamity. Naofumi is hesitant to leave as he is about to traverse onto an unknown world. No longer is he in Japan and no longer is he a college student studying in Tokyo, he is now a hero with a destiny.

"This is really huge for me" said Naofumi slowly composing himself before turning to his only party member and smiled. "But I'll be fine with you to help me."

He offer his hand to his only party member.

"And since we're working together, an introduction is in order" said Naofumi "My name is Naofumi Iwatani"

the female adventurer smiled and took Naofumi's hand and shook it.

"Myne" the female adventurer reveal her name. "Myne Sophia"

"Nice to meet you" said Naofumi while shaking Myne's hand. "So...any suggestion on where to start?"

Myne took a while to think, only for a moment until she thought of something.

"Well, we could start with gearing up, it'd be foolish to leave the village since the wilds are infested with monsters...even though the nearby monsters are irritating _Orange Balloons_." said Myne

"Yeah, you make a fair point" said Naofumi as he realised that he's not wearing armour and has nothing but the Shield on his arm. "So we'll head to a smithy then."

"It's not far from the castle, just a few blocks" said Myne pointing at the direction.

"Ok then, lets go!" said Naofumi with newfound enthusiasm, he leaves the castle and begins his new life as a Hero.

But as Naofumi make his firsts steps onto Malromarc, Myne watches Naofumi and smirks discreetly before joining him to the village.

(Overlord's POV)

This is the first time and the last I will believe in Heroes, and when I'll discover the true face of betrayal from those I just met. I didn't know Myne was smirking maliciously and plotting a scheme to harm me, but like I said.

This is the first AND last time I'll be a Hero.

**End of Chapter**

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lv1**

**Equip: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

** Out-world Clothing**

**Items**

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 1**

**Defence: 35**

**Agility: 9**

**Health 22**

**Mana: 22**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck:10**

**Party:**

**Myne Sophia**

**Class: Warrior**

**Level: 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Shield Overlord: Rising of the Fallen Hero

Chapter 2: First (and Last) day as a Hero

Melromarc Village

Naofumi left the castle with his only party member, Myne Sophia as they walk on the side-walk of Melromarc village. It gives Naofumi a pleasant sensation on how it compares to fantasy/ medieval themed tales he use to read from books. The village is lively with their shops open, the villagers are scrambled everywhere to buy/trade daily wares from said shops. Naofumi feels a peace here, unlike the noisy and stuffy urban cities like Tokyo.

Sure the rustic rural town he use to live is nice, but it was too quiet comparing to this place. The villagers noticed Naofumi and shield and started to murmur with curiosity. Naofumi however kept going towards his destination.

Blacksmiths

Naofumi and Myne enters the blacksmith, inside is slightly dim with limited lightings from dusty lanterns and glowing embers from the forge behind the counter. Also the air is thick with soot and heat from the forge which the blacksmith himself is busy working on, you can tell be the sound of hammering of hot metal and proding of stocking coals to keep the forges burning at the required temperature.

"Hello?" said Naofumi

"Won't be long, just finishing up" said the Blacksmith with an instant reply. "Feel free to look around."

"Thanks" said Naofumi as he begins to wander and browse at the displayed wares inside the shop. An interesting collection of weapons and armour are shown, curiously Naofumi stares at the rack of swords and reaches out to grab it. But as his hand grips hold onto the hilt, a suddenly spark of lightning shocks him and forces him to let go of the sword. "Wha…?"

"Naofumi, what's wrong?" said Myne as she heard Naofumi's shocked reaction.

"That sword just shocked me" said Naofumi until suddenly a message box appears in front of him, flashing in black and red which reads.

**LEGENDARY HERO RULE VIOLATION:**

**The Heroes must not hold any weapon with the intent to fight with it, excluding the Legendary Weapon they hold.**

"Damn, and I was hoping to use a sword" said Naofumi while he picks up the sword, this time it didn't shock him because he has no intention of using it any more. "Damn it, how can I fight monsters if I can't use a weapon?"

"Ok, that looks done" said the Blacksmith as he turns to welcome his customers, he is a middle aged man with no hair except a small beard. He has a few scars, stating that he was once an adventurer but retired to be a blacksmith he is today. He dons the traditional blacksmith attire, leather apron and gloves to protect himself from the intense heat and occasional flying embers from cracking coals that expand, split and pop from the forge's flames.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping for a weapon, but unfortunately I cannot wield it" said Naofumi with dismay before shaking it off. "But I'll by some armour though"

"Sure, what kind?" said the Blacksmith

Later

Naofumi is disappointed that he couldn't purchase a weapon, not even a simple dagger is accessible for him to fight with. However, he may be unarmed but he's far from defenceless, the purchase he earned did help increase his defence so there is a change he'll take on the weaker monsters without taking much damage, or none at all if he's lucky. He brisk on the side-walk with his inventory on his back, his armour unequipped until he leaves the village to start fighting monsters.

But the armour isn't the only thing he's got from the blacksmith as he was given a change of clothes for free as a generous gift when he learned that Naofumi is the Shield Hero. Grasious of the girt, Naofumi wears the clothing, a dark tunic and pants which makes him looks he's belongs to the renaissance era back home but it does help the fact he now blends in with the locals of Melromarc.

What he learned is that the purchase was not cheap, for he has roughly 90 silver pieces left in his purse. His coin purse no longer fat with riches it formally contains, a depressing sight for everyone as their well deserved earnings can disappear in a matter of minutes. But the bright side is that it was not all in vain, for he is now ready...somewhat, for battle against the lowest of monsters.

"It's a real shame you can't wield a weapon" said Myne as she's now wearing a plate of silver armour beautiful detailed engraving and decorated with amethysts and a ruby. "But you have me to help so we can start fighting monsters to level up."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a plan" said Naofumi smiling at Myne, he is grateful to have Myne as a part member for he has no chance of doing this alone, not with nothing but a shield.

Plains

Naofumi and Myne left the village to start hunting for monsters, at the first 5 minutes it was nothing but a peaceful walk in a nice sunny day, but then a rustling of tall grass is heard nearby and alerted the Shield Hero and his party member. Naofumi props his shield to defend himself since that is all he can do while Myne draws out her sword. The tall grass rustles frantically as something lurking is getting closer to the part of 2 when suddenly something of the colour Orange leaps out to pounce at them. Naofumi stops them with his shield and knocks them back, he looks over to see what appears as a bunch of bouncing balls the size of melons. The orange balls turn to reveal their menacing faces that remind Naofumi of Jack-o-lanterns on Halloween.

**Orange Balloons**

**Description: Inorganic pests found out in the plains that ambush and bite unwitting vitcims. Normally they're a nuisance more than a real threat as they only bite out of aggression and not to eat or hunt. **

**In fact, they do not need to eat due to their inorganic nature.**

_They remind me of those Bomb creatures from that popular RPG franchise, they do look the part_ thought Naofumi as he stare at their half moon shaped frowny eyes and their zig-zag-like mouth which opens to shape an outline for a row of pointy teeth. The Balloons move by bouncing their rotund forms and launches at Naofumi, only for Myne to stab one which causes one to pop like a...well, balloon.

"Thanks" said Naofumi to Myne who only smiled and nodded before she continues to pop more balloons. The bouncing fiends tried to lunch at both Naofumi and Myne but the female adventurer continues to pop them like their namesakes. But as Myne is focused on popping the balloons, one managed to sneak behind Naofumi and pounces for the attack.

**CHOMP**

"Huh?" said Naofumi when he heard the chomp and looked down to see an Orange Balloon chomp on his side, strange thing though he didn't feel it bit him nor can it sink its teeth deep in. "What the..."

"Naofumi!" said Myne with concern as she rushes to help Naofumi but he then held his hand up to stop her.

"It's ok, I'm alright" said Naofumi as he then look at his shield. "i don't think this thing can damage me, my defense must've been high enough to not get hurt."

For once, he is glad that the shield proved useful in this situation, the balloon's bite is nothing to him...if only he can have enough Attack to match it. He then starts pounding the balloon, but it only

it for a tiny bit, but he kept hitting it over and over suddenly it pops.

"Alright!" said Naofumi as he managed to kill a monster, but he noticed floating text appearing after he popped the Orange Balloon.

**1 Exp**

"Well it's a start" said Naofumi as he would expect this will not be easy for him, but the bright side is that the Balloons are too weak for him to get hurt.

Myne was surprised at this as she wouldn't expect Naofumi would fight back despite how low his Attack status is. She shook it off for now and approaches Naofumi with a smile.

"You're not hurt, are you?" said Myne as she checks on the Shield Hero

"No, my high defence protected me" said Naofumi as he patted his side where the Balloon chomped on. "not a scratch, see?"

Later

Naofumi and Myne returned to the village and are now having dinner at the village Inn to celebrate their first day as a team. And while they eat their meals they discuss their next plan for tomorrow with the map of the continent.

"The field is filled with low-level monsters similar to the Balloons we fought" said Myne "slightly tougher monsters reside in the forest a bit farther but there is an another town on the other side we could visit"

"Well I am curious on what's beyond the horizon" said Naofumi while eating his meal. "There is so much to learn from this place the moment I arrived here."

He then looks at the shield strapped to his arm and sighs.

"If it were only simple to wield something to fight with, or use as a weapon" said Naofumi "What good is a shield if not used for combat."

"What good is it, indeed" mutters Myne, though her tone of her respond was unnoticed to the shield as she stares at the legendary shield. She then pours a glass of wine to Naofumi and offers it to him. "Here, drink."

Naofumi looks at the glass and politely declines.

"Thanks, but I'm not a drinker" said Naofumi as he moved the glass aside, and as he does he didn't notice Myne discreetly bit her lip.

"Oh come now the night is young and it wouldn't hurt to celebrate your taste of victory." said Myne as she persists on giving the Shield Hero to drink.

Naofumi smiled and declined again.

"As good as it sounds, but I must decline the offer" said Naofumi while he stands up heads for his room. "I need to get up in the morning and I can't go around fighting monsters with a hangover."

"If you insist" said Myne with slight hidden annoyance while she pour herself a drink. "Goodnight, Shield Hero."

"Good night, Myne" said Naofumi before heading upstairs.

Myne remains sitting by the table, her mood suddenly worsens and mutters silent curses while drinking her wine. She looks blindly around the area when she suddenly noticed few familiar faces. The other Heroes are also having a meal with their party members, Isuki and Ren are eating quietly like gentlemen while Motoyasu is enjoying himself a little too much.

The Spear Hero is slightly intoxicated by the wine served with his meal, celebrating with his all-girl party who joined in with his celebration. Unlike Naofumi, who is unfortunate to slay only one monster, Motoyasu slayed so much to gain 5 levels and learned a Skill from it. Myne smirks while she watches the Spear Hero enjoy his celebratory meal and finishes off her wine before she decided to greet the Spear Hero.

Naofumi's room

Naofumi enters his rented room and starts to take off his clothes until he changes into sleepwear in which is bought from clothes shops early on after returning from his first monster hunt. He jumps into bed and sigh in relief that for once he can rest and relax.

"Not bad for my first day" said Naofumi "Tiring...but I'm sure I can get strong and be a Hero everyone expects me to be."

He yawns as sleep suddenly gets to him, he lower his eyes and falls deep into sleep. 5 minute later, the door opens and quietly Myne enters the room, to watch the sleeping Shield Hero with a gleam in her eyes and a cruel saditic grin on her lips.

"He he he, fool"

Morning

Morning's light beams through and wakes up the Shield Hero, he stirs with irritation as the sunlight shines on his closed eyes and turns so that the shadows can cool and caress his sleeping face, but that lonely leads to his back to feel the pleasant warmth of the sun and makes him open his eyes at last.

He sits up from his bed and yawns with a stretch of both arms, he rubs off the sleep of his eyes and rwalks to the window to gaze at the morning day that lightens the village of Melromarc. He smiles as another day has come and no time to waste for a Hero for idleness. He turns away from the window and prepares to get dress, he noticed that his discarded clothes aren't on the floor. He wonders of Myne came here and put them away in the wardrobe and ready for him to wear.

Be heads for the wardrobe, and to his shock it was completely bare.

"What the..." said Naofumi as worry slowly starts to plague his mind.

He was robbed, all of his equipment was taken during the night, all except for some silver he stored in a shield's hidden compartment. This worried Naofumi that the thief got to him and now his worries focus on his only party member.

"Myne" said Naofumi as he rush out his room and attempts to see if Myne is alright, that us until…

"Halt!"

Naofumi turns to see guards approaching him and sighed in relief. He approaches the guards but stops when he was met with a pair of pike pointing at him.

"I said HALT!" exclaimed the guards. "You're under arrest, Shieild Hero"

"arrest?" said Naofumi with shock. "I don't understand"

"Save it for the King when we take you back to the castle" said the guard with his pike still pointing at Naofumi. "Take him away"

"Hey wait!" said Naorumi as the guards drag him out of the Inn and restrained him, Naofumi suddenly noticed everyone is staring at him, but their stares aren't full of awe at seeing a Hero, but stares of hatred and fear as if they're looking at a criminal. Naofumi does not understand this, what was going on, why is he being arrested, so many questions unanswered.

"What is going on here?" said Naofumi with confusion and worry.

Melromarc Castle

(Overlord's POV)

The guards dragged me into the castle without any reason, confused that I was on why I was accused of a crime I do not know about, perhaps a plan to distract me while the thief can leave with my gear and my staved purse full of silver?

I just arrived in this world and already I made enemies, a conspiracy of unknown malice plotted against me and I do not know whom.

This was indeed a dark time for me, a Hero who was yet to fulfill a destiny.

"You're majesty, something terrible has happened" said Naofumi "I was robbed, all of my gear was taken from me..."

"BE SILENT!" exclaimed the King in pure anger.

Naofumi staggers at this and was silenced.

"Never in my life, one of the legendary four Heroes would commit such atrocity in MY kingdom, and what's worse to MY dear daughter!" said the King in pure rage.

"What?" said Naofumi when suddenly he noticed that the King is not alone, by the throne are the 3 Heroes with mixed expression. Ren with a disappointed frown looking down at Naofumi, Itsuki is shocked when he heard of of the news, but that pales in comparison to the enraged and disgusted look on Motoyasu's face while he held a terrified Myne in his arm, looking away as if she doesn't want Naofumi here.

"Myne?" said Naofumi as he's about to stand up but the guards preventing him by crossing their pike around his neck threatening expressions to warn him or they'll cut his head off, and the temptation lingers. "Myne, please tell them what is going on, why am I accused of some crime?"

Myne flinchs and looks away with fear, Motoyasu shields her with himself and confronts the accused Hero.

"Don't play dumb, Myne confessed of the misdeed you did upon her" said Motoyasu "she was brave enough to find me after you took advangate of her."

"Took advantage? You think I raped her?!" exclaimed Naofumi with shock and anger at Motoyasu for these accusation.

"I don't think, I know you did" said Motoyasu "She told us everything."

Naofumi was shocked at this but then noticed something familiar about Motoyasu's gear he is wearing. The dark garments with the iron armour he bought from the black smith, the one that was…

...stolen.

"It was you, YOU STOLE MY GEAR!" exclaimed Naofumi "And you used this lie to cover yourself."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Myne gave this to me as a gift" said Motoyasu "And don't think passing the blame can save you from what you did!".

The King snarled at Naofumi before turning to the crying Myne.

"My dear, can you please retell your testimony" said the King with sympathy to Myne.

Myne nods with hesitation and confessed to the foul deed Naofumi commited.

(Overlord's POV)

Oh, my mind burns wild with confusion and anger as kindling as the lies spread from my former party member. "Lies" I wanted to shout out but it would fall into deaf ears, who would give me the benefit of the doubt? Not the King, I already know he never liked me the moment I arrvied in this God forsaken place. I was forced to hear to false testimony from Myne, never have I felt such betrayal before, and now I witnessed it."

"There you have it someone like you shouldn't be a hero!" Motoyasu accused me, his disgusted look on his face still glued and points accusation and what's worse, the other 2 Heroes agreed with him."

"To think someone like you would do this, never have I thought" said Itsuki with dying shock which turns into disappointment as he believed that a fellow Hero could commit evil.

"Just because you're a Hero you're above the law?" Ren said with is arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Dispictable." 

Oh I wanted shout out, "She's lying" but the guards would force me to stay still and silent and let the lies continue. And then...her true nature discreetly revealed only to me, hiding behind the Heros and her face hidden from view but my own. The mask of Myne shatters as her expression of fear and trauma faded away...no it never exsisted to begin with. Instead ,she leered with hidden malice in her piercing green eyes that screams sadism and cruelty, her lips bends into a mischevious smirk as if she wanted to laugh at my torment but couldn't or else she'd gave herself up her deceit. And then, just to salt the wound from her betrayal, she pulled down her lower eyelid in a familiar gesture, taunting me for my own misfortune.

Motoyasu wasn't to blame, oh no my friends. The one who stole my gear, the one who accuse my of a crime I didn't commit, it was all her.

She fooled and tricked me, played me for a fool and conned me into trusting her.

"Now I understand, the reason why you call me "Shield Hero" and him Motoyasu" her reason for betrayal is now clear. I looked up and stares angrily, I have nothing to lose now. So why should I let her, give that BITCH the satisfaction. "You never intended to be in my party."

(Normal POV)

Naofumi stands up dispite the guards threats, but they backed off with he stares back with no emotions except hatred and betrayal.

"You stole my gear, frame me and lied so that I can be shamed by everyone" said Naofumi with anger in his voice.

"Don't you accuse Myne of lying when you're the one who is lying"

"Not giving me the benefit of the doubt? Taking her side?" said Naofumi "You are a fool, Motoyasu."

"Excuse me?" said Motoyasu

"Why would you care about the "weak" Shield Hero?" said Naofumi "Shield-bearers are the weakest class in RPGs anyway, I'm nothing but fodder who's not worth the hastle."

Naofumi then looks at the King with no change of his expression.

"And it's the same for you, "Your Majesty!" said Naofumi but he speaks the noble term with sarcasm and disrespect. "If you don't want me, then why not send me back! TO HELL OF THIS BACKWARDS CESSPOOL!"

Everyone gasped at the colourful talk coming from Naofumi but he doesn't care, not anymore. The King snarls at Naofumi at such disrespect but then he sighed disappointingly.

"As much as I want to banish you from MY Kingdom and this World, I cannot" said the King "The only way for the Shield Hero to leave this world is if he perished, and these are desperate times her since the coming wave is upon us."

Naofumi suddenly stifles and felt his lips twitch, the stifulness turns into laughter at how conveniant this is. His laughter is so loud it echoes all over this room.

"So despite everything, you still need me" said Naofumi as he laughs at the hypocracy while he turns to the other 3 Heroes. "Looks like you're stuck with me, comrades!"

Motoyasu scoffs and snarls at Naofumi, he could not believe this is happening.

"You can't arrest me, I am important to the safe well being of this kingdom" said Naofumi as he glares at the King. "Tell me, am I wrong?"

The King is furious, think the "weak, disgraced" Shield Hero would use his own logic against him, but was about to happen sooner than later.

"Against my better judgement, I will not punish you for the heinous crimes you committed." said the King

"Your Majesty you can't be serious?" Motoyasu protests.

"HOWEVER, you will not be compensated for your stolen gear and your crimes will be known to the public, that will be punishment enough." said the King before he stands up from his throne and points at Naofumi "Now begone from my sight!"

"Gladly" said Naofumi as he bumped pass the guards and make his way out of the castle, but before he can exit the throne room, he confronts them one last time. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Naofumi pulls out his starving coin purse and tosses it in the middle of the room, remaining pieces of silver spills out and rolls onto the long carpet and stone floor.

"You missed some of my currency" said Naofumi to Myne "Here's your 30 pieces of silver for the lying traitor. Here, go treat yourself by dolling up for some other pitiful fool to con with."

Melromarc Village

(Overlord's POV)

And there you have it, with nothing but the clothes on my back, shamed and a pariah. The news of my "crimes" spread like wildfire, that fool of King works fast and I didn't even walk out these gates. The people saw me leave the castle and their company is no longer welcome, instead they now fear and hatred me, I now a criminal a thug that should be avoided at all cost. It's not their fault really, for they were victims of the lies spread the Bitch Princess and the biased foolishness of their King.

But why should I care? I'm not a hero, not anymore.

(Normal POV)

"Hey, Kid!"

Naofumi turn to where the voice calls to him, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck and slammed onto the brick wall. For the voice belongs to another familiar face of the blacksmith.

"I heard what you did to that girl!" said the blacksmith as he then raise his fist up. "I oughta punch you face in!"

"You too, huh" said Naofumi with no emotion in his tone, and it was that tone what surprised the blacksmith and causes him to lower and loosen his fist. "Not gonna hit me?"

"Nah, I changed my mind" said the blacksmith as he releases Naofumi

"Good, otherwise this village would've lost a good blacksmith" said Naofumi as he then walks away.

"Hey kid" said the blacksmith calling to Naofumi, causing the disgraced Hero to stop and gotten a sack thrown at his face. "It's dangerous to leave the village without proper gear."

Naofumi opens the sack and inside contains a black and white tunic with criss-cross lacing on the collar, a pair of black pants, boots, a bag containing medicinal leaves and a green hooded cloak.

"What's this?" said Naofumi

"Call it a parting gift" said the blacksmith.

"How much did it cost?" said Naofumi

"It was on a clearance sale, 5 pieces of silver.

"I don't have any money on me" said Naofumi

"Idiot, I told you its a gift" said the blacksmith as he take his leave. "But it if you're that anal about it, pay me if you want"

Naofumi watches the blacksmith leave and the look at his gift, still hesitant but he was grateful to have it since he'd be a fool to leave the village without any protection from low-level monsters.

**Ranger Gear Obtained**

**Medicinal Leaves: 4 Obtained**

He dons his new gear on and leaves the village to fight more monsters, but to be perfectly honest with himself, what good is a shield with it cannot be used to fight. Soon he'll have to fight even more stronger and furious beasts later on, especially when the next wave of calamity comes to plague for forces of evil upon the world.

Thoughts contradict the disgraced Hero as it brews into a debate.

Is the world worth saving when it shunned him?

Would he shed a tear on those who framed him perish?

And the most complexing question of all that haunts him.

Is being a Hero truly the right path to take?

**End of chapter**

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lv1**

**Equip: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

** Ranger Gear**

**Items Medicinal Leaves: 4**

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 1**

**Defence: 35**

**Agility: 9**

**Health 22**

**Mana: 22**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck:10**

**Party: N/A**


	3. Chapter 3

Shield Overlord: Rising of the Fallen Hero

Chapter 3: Life of a Pariah

It was starting to rain, Naofumi the now disgraced Hero caused by the accusation of a crime he didn't commit, told by the lies of a backstabbing bitch of whom he'd believed to be a party member. Robbed him of his gear, his money and his reputation, forever shunned and demonized as a despicable villain that dare walk the face of this world.

And what's worse, he is no way near of getting strong after farming EXP from killing balloons, he allows the round bouncing balls with teeth attack him but their bite does not cause any damage. To Naofumi they're no threatening than rats, and rats have a much worst bite than these critters.

Pop, pop goes the balloons, farming 1 exp each from these spherical creatures as they explode from the Shield Hero's weak attacks and leaving only shattered remains of their former selves.

But now, after a round of battles, Naofumi rests under the tree where he takes shelter from the pouring rain. He holds the remains of the popped balloons as he knows from RPG games that monsters drop items, mostly remains of themselves. The remains they dropped are balloon skins, made of rubber but could be a useful item of resource and possibly catch a good price to sell.

But knowing how weak these balloons are, he'd be lucky to get a piece of copper each, but its the best he can do if he ever needs to each some money for food and items he'll need on his quest. And he doesn't want stay in the village of Melromarc for long, for he hates to stand beneath the shadow of Castle Melromarc, where their King scorns and the Bitch mocks him.

He rests for a little longer, hoping for the rain to settle, but suddenly the rustle of bushes and tall grass alerts him and more Orange Balloons gather and surrounds the disgraced Hero. He sighs and gets up to prepare is pointless fight with these inferior creatures.

Later on

**Level up**

**Level: 1-2**

**Attack: 1-2**

**Defence: 35- 37**

**Agility: 9-11**

**Health 22-24**

**Mana: 22-24**

**Agility: 10-12**

**Luck:10-12**

Naofumi pants breathlessly as he managed to level up, but he's not happy that his **Attack** barely increased, not even enough to pop a balloon with one hit. He slumps down under the tree to rest for a bit until the rain finally stops and the first light of dawn rises upon the horizon. Apparently, the result in getting this level with only the Attack on 1 took him all night to farm exp. It was ridiculous but it was better than nothing.

"I'm hungry" said Naofumi to himself as he heads back to the village "It's see what I can get for these **Orange Balloon Skins**?"

Village

After returning to the village, and ignoring the fearful villagers avoiding him, Naofumi heads to an open Item Shop where the merchant is analysing a bunch of Orange Balloon Skins for a patron in front him.

"Hmm, that's a lot of Orange Balloon Skins" said the merchant to his current patron. "And they're in good condition, too. Hmm, I can give you 2 copper pieces each, what do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable" said the Patron as he sells his skins and gotten his pay. He turned and notice in shock that Naofumi was behind him, worried that he might get robbed he fled. Naofumi didn't care any more, he just wants to sell his skins and get paid for them.

"Next" said the merchant and Naofumi placed his pile of balloon skins on the counter. "Hmm lets see here...Hmm, looks like 20 in total, I can give you a copper piece for the lot."

"you offered 2 pieces each for the last patron" said Naofumi with a frown.

"Did I now" the merchant feigning ignorance "I don't recall saying that. You must understand that I have business to run."

"Is that so" said Naofumi as he then grab the merchant by the scruff of his neck, pulled him over the counter and shows him a few live Orange Balloons gnawing him under his cloak. "Then perhaps a live stock will catch a better price!"

The merchant freaks out while his face is dangerously close to the Orange Balloons, in which noticed the scared Merchant and leers at him.

"Must warn you, they DO bite" said Naofumi with a smirk before pulling the merchant more close so the balloons can bite him instead.

"AGH!" exclaimed the merchant as his head is under Naofumi's cloak, getting gnawed at by the balloons.

"Look, I'm not trying to rip you off, just want a fair price is all" said Naofumi "Or perhaps due to my reputation I don't deserve it, not very professional isn't it?"

"ALRIGHT, Alright, 2 copper pieces each!" exclaimed the merchant, and after hearing the good answer Naofumi releases him. "I'll pay you fairly"

"Good to hear, considering this will not be the last to do business" said Naofumi "And if you stay fair, I might consider a discount. Good to hear?"

"S-Sure, a true merchant should treat a patron fair, no matter what reputation they have." said merchant hold his hand in fear before giving Naofumi 40 pieces of copper for 20 Orange Balloon Skins.

"And one more thing, inform the other merchants that if they try ripping me off, they get themselves bite marks" said Naofumi before leaving the Items Shop.

"U-Understood" said Merchant

Naofumi walks out on the street, his stomach growls but he knows that a meal from the tavern is a bit pricey, and the cheapest one costs 1 silver. Killing more balloons is time consuming, and it will cost him more energy and hunger will hinder his fighting, even it barely increased. He needed another solution for making money. Then, as he continued walking the streets he comes by the local apothecary, a shop that specialises in medicinal herbs and sells healing potions, antidotes, etc. And displayed on the window is plants with familiar leaves. He rummages through his bag and pulls out a medicinal leaf.

"Hmm maybe" said Naofumi with he suddenly slipped his fingers and the leave floats down and lands on his shield. And with surprise the leave breaks up and gets absorbed into the shield's jewel, and suddenly a message box appears in front of him.

**Medicinal Leaf has unlocked Leaf Shield**

**Shield Skill Tree: Unlocked**

"Skill Tree?" said Naofumi as he then opens up his Shield Skill Tree, there is displays unlockable Shield forms for Naofumi to use. But to unlock them requires level ups, fighting monsters and using certain items. Evidence shows it when he noticed that Leaf Shield wasn't the only form unlocked, there are two more.

**Orange Shield**

**Equip Bonus: Defence 2**

**Yellow Shield**

**Equip Bonus: Defence 2**

"Equip Bonus activates with the form is equipped, but I doubt I need these forms since my **Defence** is already high enough. But what does the Leaf Shield have?"

**Leaf Shield**

**Equip Bonus: Forage 1**

"Forage, huh?" said Naofumi "Lets test it shall we?"

Later

Naofumi left the village again, but this time to test his Forage bonus gained by the Leaf Shield, as he activate the Leaf Shield Form, the shield changes from its basic form into a green leaf shaped one. With the Leaf Shield active, he picks up the medicinal leaves only for it to change slight once gathered, the tip of the leave curls into a spiral and the tone of the green is now lively and dark.

**Medicinal Leaf (Top Quality)**

"Top Quality, I can get a better change of getting top quality items from this shield." said Naofumi as he saw the result of his experiment. "Perhaps this Shield isn't useless as everyone expects.

After gathering more Medicinal Leaves, which most them are in top quality, he arrives at the apothecary to sell them.

"Incredible, these medicinal leaves are in top quality, very rare to come by and yet you manage to gather a bundle to craft dozens of Hi-potions" said the apothecary as he examines the leaves. "Where did you find them?"

"They were growing outside the village" said Naofumi "So, how much do you want with them?"

Tavern

The price was fair and generous, the apothecary offered 1 pieces of silver and 50 pieces of copper for the top quality leaves and no nonsense just because of Naofumi's reputation as business comes first. He left 5 pieces of copper to the blacksmith for the Ranger Gear and heads to the tavern to get a bite to eat. The meal, though cheap as it consists a slice of apple, pair of baby tomatoes and two pieces of meat, may look tasty to the eye but tasteless for the disgraced Hero. The betrayal from Myne was so devastating that he can no longer enjoy the flavours of food, no longer enjoy his meal as he merely sees it as sustenance to survive on.

He is in deep thought while he eats his meal, on how to gain exp faster and easier. He cannot ask for anyone to join his party, due to the fact everyone now hates and fear him but also due to Myne's betrayal he is now having trust issues. Everyone is a threat to Naofumi now, and he wouldn't be surprised that they'll betray him when the time is right.

But this is getting stressful, he needs to find a solution fast.

"Hey, you're the Shield Hero, right?"

Naofumi looks up to see a small group of 3 men standing before him.

"If you want we can be in your party"

Naofumi looks at the indifferently and looks away.

"Whatever" said Naofumi "But if you want to join, there are some ground rules. Your payment is performance wise, you know what that means?"

"Nope" the 3 men didn't seem to care of what Naofumi is about to say but listens regardless.

"It means that you get paid on by the loot we get on a quest" Naofumi explained to the 3 men. "And since I'm the leader, I will get 40%,but if you do not pull your weight you'll get nothing. Got it?"

"What the hell! That means that if you get a Wild Hare up your ass, you'll get everything" one of the 3 men didn't like this, though truth be told everyone didn't like the conditions but the first of the 3 men spoke outrage to the Shield.

"You'll get paid as promised, IF you do your jobs" said Naofumi as he leaves his table and leaves. Ignoring the disgruntled looks on his new party members, even though they were registered yet.

Melromarc Streets

"Lets go get some weapons and armour, boss" said one of Naofumi's party members, but Naofumi is no fool as he knows what they're planning.

"Buy your own equipment, I have nothing to gain by doing that for you" said Naofumi as he continues to walk across the streets.

The 3 men snarls at Naofumi behind his back, they got tired of his attitude and decided to stop and draw out their daggers, revealing their true intention for Naofumi. Their intention to rob him, especially when he as barely anything of value.

"You know what, screw this" said exclaimed one of the 3 as they point their daggers at Naofumi. "Forget joining your party, just give us your money and items now!"

"Finally, honesty at last" said Naofumi as he turns to face his muggers. "If you'd be honest from the start, it'd be much simpler."

"Yeah, yeah just shut up and cough it up _Hero!_" said the first mugger as he reach out his hand to collect Naofumi's money, but instead Naofumi pulled out an Orange Balloon which chomped the mugger's hand. "Wha...ah, AHH!"

The first Mugger panics as the balloon engulfed his hand and never lets go, the second Mugger was surprised at the until he gets a Balloon in the face, the inorganic fiend chomps hard and never lets go, causing the poor bastard to flail in terror until he crashes into a brick wall.

"Bastard!" exclaimed the last mugger as he pounces at Naofumi to attack dagger in hand.

CLANG

But Naofumi is aware of the attack and parried with his shield, the dagger bounces off the mugger's hand and gets a couple of balloons to latch on him instead. The 3 muggers are now in the balloon's mercy, for Naofumi has none and no fucks to give. He watches the bastards suffer by the balloons' bite before turning away to leave the area before gaining unwanted attention.

Naofumi managed to fend for himself against criminal scum who planned t mug him of everything he gained after losing everything the lying bitch that was his former party member, but his victory gained him nothing as he cannot attack personally and only defend with ease. He snarls in annoyance and anger as he clasp his shield hard that it hurts his finger tips on the metal frame.

"I only got good defence but poor offence" said Naofumi "And farming for Exp takes too long for me to increase my attack. I'm stuck in a loop, damn it!"

Naofumi pulled out the last balloon on his side and throws it out in anger, causing the creature to ricochet on the walls and vanish on sight. Naofumi's anger lingers as he mentally curses himself, but it ends when he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want" said Naofumi as he turns to face a short man in a purple top hat and tailcoat with a thick feathered collar. His eyes are hidden in a pair of pince-nez glasses that reflect from the moonlight, and his creepy grin is partially obscured by his grey handlebar moustache. He holds a walking cane with a ruby on top, held with both gloved hands.

"Looks like you need some help, good sir"

Naofumi frowned at the little man and decides to walk away, but he suddenly stops when the mysterious stranger continues.

"It's quite clear that you need it" said the stranger "and for that, I can offer you some."

"Are you saying that you want to join my party?" said Naofumi, though his mood is not in a good one. "Unfortunately, I'm not interested in any volunteers."

"Oh no, what I am offering is much more than party members" said the strangers. "And believe me, you my find it more beneficial to you."

"And what do you offer?" said Naofumi

"Ah, I see that you're interested" said the stranger with his grim widen further with excitement. "Splendid, then we're in business then."

Naofumi scoffs and turns away from the stranger as he suspect a catch in what the stranger is offering that might help him, although that could be foolish thinking he believes.

"Leave me alone" said Naofumi as he patience is drawing thin, but the that only amused the stranger.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh I love that look in your eyes, Shield Hero" said the stranger "But I have a feeling that you never wanted to be a Hero after what happened to you."

Naofumi turns to the stranger after what he said and stares back, staring with these cold eyes which the stranger enjoys.

"So you know" said Naofumi

"Why of course, its my business to know what kind of people my potential patrons are, and I must say this injustice does make this town more interesting." said the stranger while his glasses gleam from the moonlight reflecting from them. Regardless, I can guarantee that what I'm about to offer will not disappoint. Just follow me to my establishment and we can start doing business"

The Stranger then walks away and turns to one of the dark alleyways, Naofumi frowns and while hesitant but perhaps an opportunity does show himself and perhaps what this strange short man can offer him might break this loop he is currently on. After a brief debate with himself, he follows the stranger in the top hat and enters through the dark alleyways. At the other side of the alley he reaches a large vacant loot between the buildings, and suspiciously well hidden, especially when the stranger leads the Shield Hero to a large tent which is similar to the one you find in a circus or an amusement park.

But this tent is not where you find acrobats, clowns and magicians, but there are many cages inside and the sounds various roars and growls of beasts inside every one...that is what Naofumi believes they are due to interior of the tent lacking of any light apart a few dim lanterns.

"Excuse the lighting, yesterday's profit wasn't going well that I couldn't afford more oil to feed the lanterns...and even to feed the produce in my wares, but I assure you, you won't be disappointed." said the stranger.

"I still don't understand, what is it you're offering?" said Naofumi

The Stranger chuckles at Naofumi as he life up the covers on one of the cages so him.

"Oh you very well, what I'm offering, good sir" said the stranger as the cages contains what Naofumi assumes to be a random beast, but when Naofumi gets a better look he was taken back and turns to the stranger. "They are slaves"

"What the hell!"

"Welcome to the best slave trading business in Melromarc" said the stranger revealing to be a slaver trader.

"What makes you think I'm interesting in slaves?" said Naofumi, he couldn't believe that he was offered to purchase a slave, as if things weren't bad enough already.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the fact that they'll NEVER betray you" said the Slaver Trader with a smirk when Naofumi flinched and triggered a memory of betrayal. "When purchased, the slaves will be branded with a curse, a curse which take its life if it ever disobeys its master."

Slowly, hearing that treason will be impossible increases his interests, and suddenly dark fantasies brew in his mind.

_Damn it, its completely immoral...but I doubt it matters any more since I'm now a criminal in everyone's eyes._ Thought Naofumi while he looks at his shield._ Then again, I could force slave to fight for me and gather Exp to help me grow strong._

"So? You interested?" said the Slave Trader

Naofumi hesitates to do this, owning slaves is immoral, but what's the worse the King and that Bitch do when the damage is already done. he's got nothing lose now, and he has no other choice, no one will aid him voluntarily now.

"Alright, show what you've got" said Naofumi, tossing aside his morals and accepts the offer from the short man before him.

"Excellent, I know you have what it takes as a worthy patron" said the Slave Trader as the shows Naofumi around the shop and sampling the various slaves in stock.

"They don't appear human"

"Good eye, but I assure that they are, technically" said the Slave Trader

"What are they then?" said Naofumi as he looks at the slaves and noticed that some are humans with animal features, reminding him of cat-girls in anime or human/animal hybrids.

"The ones who look more human (although they aren't) are what we call _Demi-Humans_, they only have some features of certain animals. Kitsune, Byakuo, Fauns, Tanuki, even Harpies just to name a few. They're mostly used as servants or manual labour." said the Slave Trader

Now the ones who more appear as beast than men are what we call therianthropes, or Beast-men, they're mostly used as bodyguards or put on fighting rings to fight for sport. Unlike Demi-humans, they are mostly act like beasts that match their beastly appearance but they do have some intelligence that allow them to speak with sophistication. But I assure you that they will not talk back or question you without getting disciplined by their cursed seals."

"And yet they fall to the same category" said Naofumi

"Indeed, since this kingdom practice human supremacy, the demi-humans or Beast-men who reside here are only either slaves or servants to their human masters, unlike Siltvelt which the roles are reversed."

Naofumi frowned and scoffed how arrogant humans can be, which he should be a shamed since he he's falling to such hypocrisy, but betters can't be choosers and this Slave Trader was _Kind _enough to offer some help, for a price of course.

Suddenly a cough echoes in the darkness and comes from one of the covered cages. Naofumi curiously approaches the cage where the coughing comes from and pulls off the covers to reveal the slave inside.

A young girl with long chestnut hair and round brown raccoon ears and striped raccoon tail, she is in dirty rags and manacles strapped around her wrist and neck, the demi-human slave curiously looks up at Naofumi who is staring, suddenly their eyes meet with one-sided expressions. One of fear from the slave girl, the other in rage as the sight of the slave suddenly reminded him of the traitor of the same gender.

"Over here, sir" said Slave Trader getting Naofumi attention, he stands by one of the covered cages. "I highly recommend this one sir."

Naofumi moves away from one cage and approaches to another, the Slave Trader then removes the covers to reveal a Wolfman Slave.

"A Level 75 Wolfman, excellent for combat or as a personal bodyguard."

75? That's almost 20 times as powerful than I" said Naofumi "How much do you want for it?"

"Well it is highly powerful and rare, but for you I'll sell it for 15 gold pieces." said the Slave Trader

"So that's it, showing my your expensive slaves knowing that I cannot afford it?" said Naofumi, knowing what the Slave Trader's plans are.

"Indeed, you are going to be my best customer." said the Slaver "I show you the best first so that you can start purchasing one of my wares, and how knows you might get even my top quality slaves later on. And in the meantime, what kind of slave are you looking for?"

"Something cheap and obedient will work" said Naofumi as he then turns his eye on the cage containing tanuki slave.

"So a Demi-human, if I understand right" said the Slave Trader "Not suited for combat or manual labour."

"I doesn't matter, I can train it to fight" said Naofumi

"Heh, that's an amusing response, when you don't actually believe in people" said the Slave Trader

"True but slaves aren't people, training them is the same as upgrading my shield" said Naofumi, he is now at the point of no return. He doesn't care what people think of him, considering that they have demi-human slaves themselves.

The Slave Trader laughs in amusement from Naofumi's statement, oh he is going to enjoy doing business with this new patron.

"You got me there, very well then" said the Slave Trader "I'll show some cheap but reliable demi-humans" said the Slave Trader

"I already made my choice" said Naofumi as he points at the tanuki slave. "I'll take her"

"Her? She's too sick and weak, a waste of money" said the Slave Trader "The previous owner of that slave is a sick bastard, loves to torture her and get ecstatic from her suffering. But when she's close to death, he got bored and sold her, didn't care that I only offer less since he gave me "damaged goods"."

"You worry about your business and I'll worry about mine" said Naofumi "and if she dies, I can always get another one, right."

The Slave Trader grins widely that it shows his teeth.

"Why of course" said Slave Trader as he prepares to open the cage and get the slave girl out. "Right this way please."

The Slave Trade drags the girl out of her cage and heads for the smaller tent in the centre, the tent is the workshop where the branding and transactions take place.

"I just need a few drops of blood to mix into the ink" said Slave Trader as he pushes the girl on her knees.

Naofumi nods as he approaches the ink pot and picks up a knife, he slit his thumb and squeezes a few drops of blood into the ink, the blood mixes into the ink until the redness of the blood fades away into the blackness.

"Good, now we can begin" said the Slade Trader as he takes the ink pot and brush. He pulls down the slave girl's top to reveal a slave crest, a large broken ring with small 3 overlapped rings in the centre. He dips the brush in the ink and then draws a circle over the crest, and in a few seconds the ink soaks into the crest and the a malevolent aura shrouds the slave. The poor girl grunts in pain as the crest burns horrible on her chest, then everything feels hot all around her, the curse is active and now she succumbs too its mercy.

Naofumi said nothing as he just watch his new slave suffer from her crest's activation, but then a message box suddenly appears in his field of vision.

**New Party Member Added**

**Demi-Human A**

**Slave Lv1**

**Equip: Slave Rags **

**Items **

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 12**

**Defence: 15**

**Agility: 9**

**Health 98**

**Mana: 32**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck:10**

"W-what's this, she's now a party member?" said Naofumi by surprise that he was notified about having a party member, he then realised that Myne wasn't notified as a party member when she joined his party. _So she didn't even actually joined to be begin when, now it makes sense._

"There we go, you are no the proud owner of a new slave, though I do hope you chose wisely and she doesn't die too soon." said the Slave Trader

"Here, your payment" said Naofumi placing the amount of silver on the table and then turns his attention to his new slave. "I guess I have to know your name. So tell me, what's your name"

The slave girl flinches at the harsh tone of her new master's voice and avert her eyes out of her fear. She hesitates but she has to obey her master's command.

"I-It's Raphtalia"

**Party Update**

**Demi-human Raphtalia**

"Very well then, Raphtalia" said Naofumi as he grabs his new slave by her arm and pulls her up on her feet. "Let's go"

"Happy doing business with you" said the Slave Trader "looking forward of doing it again in the future. Feel free to come back, I'm always open"

Naofumi said nothing he and his new slave Raphtalia leave the slave trading shop.

The Slave Trader smiles with more amusement.

"So he did choose her after all,, I'm getting goosebumps thinking about it" said the Slave Trader with a chuckle.

Meanwhile

"_I'm telling you, there's something down in the mines!"_

Not far from the kingdom, a disturbance in the local mines has gotten the miners spooked. The Foreman is listening to their superstitious nonsense and believe it to be nothing but excuses for them to stop working just because their payments aren't at their satisfaction.

The miners refused to re-enter the mines to excavate more ore, fearing that lurks in those mines might kill them in the dark. Normally the mines would be infested with bats and other cavernous creatures, even an occasional bear disturbed during hibernation.

Annoyed at this, the Foremen enters the mines to investigate, just so that he can reassure his men to get them working again. He delve deep into the mines, lowering to the lower floors on constructed wooden lifts.

"Alright, let see what gotten them scared, swear to god it can't believe I hired cowards to mine for ore." said the foremen as he raise his lantern so he can see through the dark while entering tunnel after tunnel. "God, I could get lost in here, and they'll love that."

Deep into the tunnels and suddenly his lantern goes out.

"*sigh* great" said the foreman as he tries to light the lantern, but suddenly a different light source is noticed, a faint glow and a strange thumping sound that almost sounds like heartbeats. Curious, the foremen approaches the faint glow, there he noticed that the rock tall and stalactites are black, polished and smooth like glass. "Obsidian? I can't be down this deep, can I?"

Regardless, he arrives at an opening, to his surprise he discovered a dungeon room where the walls are made of black stone and obsidian, and the light source illuminating the room is coming from the centre.

A dark mummified corpse posed in impalement from many weapons and arrowheads, frozen in its own fossilization and rusted armour fixing the eternal tormented position in place. On the withered hand that reaches out to the ceiling, fingers nearly touching the hanging stalactite above, the glow thumps in a rhythm that matches a calm heartbeat. The foreman is at awe at what he saw and attempts to reach out and touch the thumping light.

But then he heard a growl echoing the room, and by the time he turn, he meets only red eyes and fangs pouncing at him with hellfire at the end.

"AAAAAGHHH!"

**End of Chapter**

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lv1**

**Equip: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

** Ranger Gear**

**Items Medicinal Leaves: 4**

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 1**

**Defence: 35**

**Agility: 9**

**Health 22**

**Mana: 22**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck:10**

**Party: **

**Raphtalia**

**Slave Lv1**

**Equip: Slave Rags **

**Items **

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 12**

**Defence: 15**

**Agility: 9**

**Health 98**

**Mana: 32**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck:10**


	4. Chapter 4

Shield Overlord: Rising of the Fallen Hero

Chapter 4: Slave Girl Raphtalia

Melromarc village

After obtaining his first slave, Naofumi walks through the streets as daybreak came the moment he left the Slave Trader's shop, unaware of how long he's been in that tent but it doesn't matter not since Naofumi believes that he has a chance of obtaining Exp at a normal pace now. Not looking back at his slave how follows him, his eyes did wander and noticed that there are other Demi-humans, children to be exact who are also slaves to their human masters. The thought of slavery and racial segregation can be a sickening thought, if Naofumi had compassion left him is heart, all that matters is growing strong so that he can survive in this god forsaking world.

"Hurry up, you damn demi-human brats!" one of the merchants supervising his young demi-human servants hauling produce into carts, the merchant flays his whip and cracking it in the air so that they can work harder. Suddenly one of the demi-humans, a young dog eared boy tripped and spilled the products from the box. "Damn clumsy brat, I told you to be careful with those!"

Naofumi cut off his sight as it doesn't concern him, its not his business to intervene as the demi-human's punishment is law binding, law binding in this "human supreme" kingdom. Raphtalia however flinches in fear when the cracking sound of the whip is hear. She hesitates and stops for a moment, Naofumi noticed that his slave as stopped and this causes him to stop and turn to her.

"Keep walking, we're nearly here" said Naofumi, his tone is strict to the Slave Girl, but not very harsh as the merchant who is currently flogging his servant.

"Y-yes, sir" said Raphtalia as she walks back again and follows her master. She didn't look back though, seeing the cruelty of the human merchant on the demi-human is enough not to look at again, she remember the stings of the whip lashing on her body, and hearing it crack in the air broought back memories. "E-E-"

"What is it?" said Naofumi

"Forgive for asking, but where are we going?" asked Raphtalia, though hesitant to talk out of fear of speaking without her master's permission.

"We're going to get you some change of clothes and a weapon." said Naofumi "You will be fighting for me, seeing that I cannot wield a weapon."

"W-why not?" said Raphtaila

"Because of this" said Naofumi as he raise his arm to show Raphtalia the Legendary Shield, seeing the shield widen the slave Girl's eyes in surprise and the then looks at her master in shock as she now realise who she is serving.

_Legends tell of four Heroes, and the greatest of them all is the..._

"Shield Hero..."

Naofumi didn't respond to his slave as he brisk further on, causing Raphtalia to catch up until they reached the blacksmiths.

Blacksmiths

The blacksmith leans on the counter, getting bored of waiting for a customer to come so he can do business. No forging has been done since there has been a halt of ore from the local mines when the miners refused to excavate and the disappearance of the foreman. People believes that the mines is cursed and infested with monsters from the previous waves of calamity in the past. No Ore means no new weapons and armour to make, but he is lucky that his stocks are fair and be able to forge more wares until he gets more ore from the other mines in the region.

Suddenly the door's bell rings as a customer enters his shop, the blacksmith stood up behind his counter and welcomes his new customer of the day.

"Welcome, how may I help yo...oh hey, you're back" said the Blacksmith as he suddenly realised that his customer is Naofumi, a very familiar broody face but he then noticed that he is not along. Raphtalia cowers behind her master only to be pushed aside to be seen by the Blacksmith.

Naofumi didn't exchange pleasantries to the blacksmith while he approaches the counter and place a few pieces of silver on it.

"I want your cheapest weapon and gear for my slave." said Naofumi, not wanting to waste time as he has some catching up to do and wants to try out if his new Slave can provide him of the exp.

The Blacksmith looks at Raphtalia and frowns sadly, couldn't believe how low the Shield Hero has gotten since his reputation is nothing but tatters, even if te crimes are true or not. But rather not meddle in Naofumi's choices, he just sighed and begrudgingly took the coins.

"For this, I can offer a copper short sword and a leather cuirass including a standard adventurers clothes. She can use the dressing room over here." said the blacksmith as he took out a sword on scabbard and a bundle containing the armour and change of clothes for Raphtalia.

Naofumi took the sword and gear, the weapon didn't shock him because the he was only picking it up and give it to his slave.

"Put these on, and be quick about it" said Naofumi to his slave.

Raphtalia took her new gear and nods before heading to the changing room, Naofumi waits quietly for his slave to change. The silence is rather awkward for him and the blacksmith, very awkward since Naofumi is very anti-social to everyone in this kingdom. The Blacksmith massages the back of his neck as the awkwardness still lingers.

"So...how are you coping?" said the Blacksmith, trying to break the gloomy silence.

Naofumi only gave the blacksmith a suddenly stare for a second before brooding quietly, the Blacksmith sighs and rubs his bald head as he feels like a fool now.

"It seems the gear I gave you helped."

"Is served its purpose" said Naofumi as he decides to speak as the quiet is getitng boring now. "But defence alone isn't enough. Farming for Exp is taking to long for me to level up and gain **Attack ** stats."

"Must've been frustrating for ya" said the Blacksmiths

"You have no idea" said Naofumi until suddenly Raphtalia exits the changing room with her gear and weapon equipped.

The gear consists in a black and red tunic with a grey long sleeved under-shirt, the tunic is a bit big but long enough to be considered a dress for her. The leather cuirass is is also equipped but hidden on sight. The reason if this is because the equipment slots have 2 slots each, one used to equip the items and the one for vanity purposes so that you can use the items appearance without the hassle of worrying about losing fashion for functional purposes. And with that, the cuirass is still equipped on Raphtalia, but her adventurer's tunic is placed in the vanity slot.

"Hmm, looks like a perfect fit" said the Blacksmith "I may not be a tailor but I can provide quality items."

"Let see if her sword is sufficient" said Naofumi as he opens his cape to reveal an Orange Balloon gnawing at his side. He yanks it off and held it before Raphtalia "Attack it"

"Huh?" said Raphtalia with confusion.

"Use your sword and kill this balloon" said Naofumi as he kept hold on the balloon who is leering menacingly at Raphtalia and rapidly gnashing at her.

"B-But I..."

"I gave you an order, now kill it!"

"I-I can't!" said Raphtalia until her slave crest activated and starts to shock her. "AGH!"

Raphtalia crouches down while clutching her chest, the horrible pain emitting from her slave crest continues to zap her as she continues to refuse Naofumi's command. She never killed before, how could a child kill when she's not even ready for battle. Naofumi stands there with the gnashing Balloon held out, waiting for Raphtalia to obey his command or die.

"Disobeying me will only hurt you, so do as you're told and kill it!"

Raphtalia hesitates but complies, she draws out her sword and crudely charges with her weapon reaching out since she never used a sword before. She rams the blade into the round monster and pops it like the balloon it is. Suddenly a message box appears before Naofumi's vision and shows him what shocked him.

**Naofumi: 1 Exp**

**Raphtalia: 1 Exp**

**Item Drop: 3 Orange Balloon Skins**

"We shared exp" said Naofumi

"Well of course you do" said the Blacksmith leaning his head on his hand. "You did registered your slave as a party member. Didn't you do the same to your former member?"

Naofumi came to a full realization, those battles against the Balloons with Myne, she had slain her share and not once had any of the Exp was shared out to him. She knew that registering would grant him Exp, so the more reason she didn't.

"Damn her" Naofumi said in a harsh whisper as he once again cursed the bitch. He then calms down and turns to his slave, he looks down at her which causes her to tremble in fear. "Listen, you will be fighting for me from now on, if I tell you to kill you kill. Do that and I will protect you with my shield."

"Y-you'll protect me?" said Raphtalia with some shock after what her master said.

"That's right, I paid good money on you and I can't have you dying too soon from weak monsters." said Naofumi as he then prepares to leave the shop. "Come, we're leaving."

"R-Right" said Raphtalia as she follows her master.

The Blacksmith watches the shield hero and his slave leave his shop, he sighs after they are gone.

"Damn, I'm not sure if the Kingdom is messed up, or if the kid has crossed the path of no return." said the Blacksmith "Either one, I hope the path he's taken doesn't end up killing him."

Outside

Naofumi wasted no time leaving the walls of the kingdom to resume his monster hunting, he starts small by ordering Raphtalia to slay balloons. He stands and watch his slave pop the balloons which slowly gains him exp. The exp count increases in front of him, being shared out between him and his slave, progress is good for a start.

But it's not just balloons that the Shield Hero and his Slave girl encounter in the tall grass, new weak monsters that resemble eggs appear on a pre-emptive strike.

**White Eggugs**

**Description: They mimic eggs in forests to lure its prey.**

The Egg-like fiends are slightly stronger than the balloons, but still easy to kill for Raphtalia. However the kill is messy as the yolk inside splatters all over the poor Demi-human. Luckily the yolk has no debuffing affects on the slave girl and only leaves a mess on her.

"Ew, I'm all messy" said Raphtalia as the cringes at the slimy goo the eggug splattered on her. Suddenly something pounces at Raphtalia while her guard is down, it resembles a brown mushroom followed with blue and green ones. She noticed the mushrooms and froze in fear, fortunately Naofumi stood forward and blocked them with his shield and knocking them away.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Naofumi as he looked back at his slave "Keep fighting!"

The hesitation cost her as the brand zapped her slightly as a warning, to remind her master's command. She steps forward to face the mushoomoids who are bouncing in the tall grass.

**Mush**

**Description:** **These Mushroomoids will ambush you with their spores which vaires on their colour type.**

Raphtalia, not wanting to be punished again by her hesitation, faces the bunch of Mushes and slices them up, fearing for her life she is starting to get better with the sword. But her battle is not yet over as more monsters approach, Balloons, Eggugs and Mushes, Pop, Splatter and chop they go, earning more exp for herself and her master.

Later

**Level up**

**Naofumi: 2-4**

**Raphtalia: 1-3**

We now found Naofumi camping by the river for Raphtalia to wash the eggug goo off her clothes, body and hair. Naofumi is trying to catch some fish for dinner, but doing so is challenging without a rod and using a sharpened stick as a fishing spear is not as easy, he was surprised that the sharpened stick wasn't classified as a weapon, as if knows it's being used as a hunting tool instead.

He managed to catch the fish, the eggy goo washed off Raphtalia makes ideal bait to lure then. He smiles at his successful catch, but suddenly the speared fish, still alive while impale managed to wriggle out and flops onto the shield and gets absorbed.

**Fish Shield unlocked**

**Equip bonus: Fishing 1**

"Fish Shield" said Naofumi as his shield changes into the fish shield, it has a fish shape with scales and fins. "Alright, lets see if I can catch them easy this time.

The Fish Shield did aid him well when it comes to fishing, catching enough to cook on the fire. Cooking is another challenge for him, as he never cooked before, he tried to gut it, skin it and cook it under the fire.

But the result is disastrous.

**Inedible food: Cooked**

Naofumi sighed at this, even he doubts his slave knows how to cook for him due to her young age. He instead looks through his inventory, the battling and gathering did provide him some resources to sell in the kingdom later, but then again he decides to experiment with shield by sampling it for any useful skills it can provide. He picks up an egg shell and 3 sliced mushrooms of different colours to absorb then. The Shield absorb each of the items and suddenly a message box appears again.

**Egg Shield unlocked**

**Equip Bonus: Cooking 1**

**White Mush Shield unlocked**

**Equip bonus: Plant Appraisal 1**

**Blue Mush Shield unlocked**

**Equip bonus: Simple Compound Recipes**

"Good to hear" said Naofumi as he equips his egg Shield and starts cooking his fish, this time he prepares and cooks the fish properly thanks to the equip skill and gotten the best result.

**Roasted Fish: Cooked**

Naofumi takes the fish and starts eating it, however he cannot taste it like he couldn't taste any food before.

"Raphtalia, come here" Naofumi calls to his slave.

Raphtalia finishes up her washing and approaches Naofumi by the fire, he then gives her a fish to eat, she took it and looks at him with a confused look.

"Eat, you need your strength" said Naofumi as he resumes eating his fish.

Raphtalia hesitates but does as she is told and starts to eat the fish, her eyes then sparkle with delight at how delicious the roasted fish is. Naofumi didn't notice, he was occupied with his shield and wondered what the other skills he gained are.

"White Mush Shield" said Naofumi as his Egg Shield now turns into a white mush shield, by obtaining it, he noticed that his hub has a lock on scan when plant life is near. He picks up his medicinal herb and information about it is shown.

**Medicinal Herb**

"So this is Plant Appraisal, it can help me locate certain flora" said Naofumi "Now lets see what the other one can do, Blue Mush Shield!"

The Blue Mush Shield is like the White Mush Shield but blue, suddenly a list of compounding recipies are shown to him.

**Normal Medicines: 3x Medicinal Herbs**

**Normal Antidotes: 1x Wasp Sting, 1x Thistle**

**Minor Mana Potion: Dryad Heart, White Cap**

**Lesser Burn Resist: 1x Bone Meal, 1x Frost Salts**

**Lesser Frost Resist: 1x Snowberry, 1x purple mountain flower**

**Lesser Shock Resist: 1x Pine thrush egg, 1x snowberry**

**Minor Damage Health: x1 Giant Rat Tail, x1 Void Salt**

**Lesser Cure Curse: 1x Charred Rat Tail, 1x MudCrab Chitin**

"Interesting. Not only do I have new skills but some recipes to craft pharmaceutical compounds" said Naofumi as he takes a few medicinal herbs and crafting with a mortar and pastel, brews it and then voila.

**Normal Medicine: Crafted**

"Nice! I don't have to worry about spend money on potions" said Naofumi as he smiles at the crafted medicine, suddenly he heard coughing from Raphtalia. He turns to see that she is showing some symptoms of a fever, she coughing continues and her skin is slightly pale.

Naofumi gives Raphtalia the medicine, he is curious on how his successful compounding recipe works, and there is no time like the present to test it on his now sick slave.

"Take this medicine" said Naofumi

Raphtalia nods at her master and takes it, she drinks the contents of it until she sudden retches in disgust.

"Ugh, it's gross" said Raphtalia as the medicine spew out of her mouth.

"Hey! Don't waste it!" exclaimed Naofumi as he crafted another and gives it to her himself. "Drink it now!"

"But it's gross!" protested Raphtalia, earning her a zap from her slave crest.

"It's medicine, it'll make you feel better!" said Naofumi as he force-feed the medicine to her. "Now drink it, every drop"

Evening

Dusk came and the sun finally sets in the horizon, Naofumi sits by the fire while his slave sleeps after taking a few bottles of normal medicine, her coughing and fever is treated for now but Naofumi can always make more if the illness returns. Naofumi sighed at how much medicinal herb he used up to treat his slave's cold.

"Who knew owning a slave can be hard work" said Naofumi with an exhausted sigh. "The Slave trader wasn't kidding about her being sickly, but I think the medicines help for a while, just need to get both of us stronger and there will not be any problems."

"N-no..."

"Huh?" said Naofumi as he turns to his slave, she stirs under the covers, her face expresses the look of fear while she mutters in her sleep. "A nightmare?"

"No, don't die mama, papa" mutters Raphtalia as the nightmare she's having burning in her mind. "No…don't leave me, NO!"

The nightmare is horrible for the poor girl but she cannot wake up from it, her screams roar out as she thrashes as if she is being mauled to death by an evil beast. Naofumi rushes to his slave with concern, trying to wake her up as the building anxiety and hysteria from the nightmare is causing the fever to return.

"Hey, wake up!" said Naofumi, it was not an order so the brand didn't zap her. He didn't want to hurt her not after that he just witnessed, whatever caused such misery on the poor girl has put so much strain on her health. "Raphtalia! Please wake up!"

Hearing Naofumi's pleas, she woke up an escaped her horrible nightmare, she breaths rapidly as her brain corrects itself as she looks around to see if she was truly mauled by a monster in her nightmare. Suddenly she realised it was all a dream, but having was enough to make her cover her face and cry. Naofumi frowns sadly at this, he pulls the poor Tanuki girl into his embrace and comforts her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright now" said Naofumi as he comforts his slave while mentally cursing himself as he feels responsible for this girl's already existed suffering._ To be sold as a slave at a young age, she must've had a dark past...I hate myself for this...but I what choice do I have? I need a Slave to help me, for I am completely powerless with just a shield._

Naofumi grit his teeth in anger while his embrace on Raphtalia, the guilt is getting to him while the false accusations haunt him again.

"Damn it"

Next Day

Naofumi and Raphtalia returns to the Kingdom of Melromarc after killing weaker monsters on the way and to sell off his loot for profit. Thanks to his "persuasion" with the biased merchant, business transactions are no issue for the Shield Hero, or else he'd be reminded again not to swindle Naofumi without risk.

He came to the local apothecary to sell the herbs and wonders how much he can get for a bunch of medicines.

"Amazing, you must've been a skilled alchemist sir" said the apothecary as he examined the medicine.

"Believe it or not, but I just learned to craft them last night" said Naofumi "So which is worth more, the herbs or the medicines."

"Actually I am running low on medicines myself, I would be happy to buy them off you more than I offer for the herbs" said the apothacary. "With them, they can help a lot of time crafting them and help treat people faster."

"Alright then" said Naofumi as he agrees with the transaction when he noticed certain tools such as glass flasks, vials, a morter and pastel.

"With these, I can offer you 4 silvers."

"How about a trade for some tools you're not using" said Naofumi "That way I can craft some more if you need some quicker."

The apothecary took a thought on it and nod his head at the logic.

"Deal" the apothecary as he took down the tools and gives them to Naofumi

**Alchemy tools obtained**

with business done, Naofumi left the shop and returns to his slave who was waiting outside by the door.

"We're done here, let's go" said Naofumi as he walks off.

"R-right" said Raphtalia as she follows.

They walk across the streets, the people noticed them and tried to keep a distance from the "rapist" as possible. Naofumi showed no emotion on his face as the everyone showed their fear and disgust at him, audible murmurs from either pairs or groups are heard but Naofumi pay no mind, but out of all that background noise from the gullible people, there is one noise that got his attention.

GRUMBLE!

Raphtalia's tummy suddenly begins to rumble, Naofumi stops and turns to his now embarrassed slave.

"Are you hungry?" said Naofumi

"No-no" said Raphtalia, the lie earned her a minor shock, causing her to yelp. Naofumi sighed and shock his head.

"Come one then, let get some breakfast" said Naofumi as he heads for the local restaurant.

Reaching the doorway, Naofumi enters without noticing the sign which reads "No Demi-Humans allowed", Raphtalia noticed the sigh and stops as she cannot enter through.

"What's the hold up?" said Naofumi

"I can't enter..."

"Just get in here already!" said Naofumi with an impaitent tone, he doesn't care if there is a biased rule in the restaurant, he is hungry and he will not have anyone getting in the way of having breakfast, or else they get a Balloon to the fast and he has spare gnawing at him under his cape.

Not wanting to anger her master, she enters the restaurant, the waiter was about to welcome Naofumi until he realised who he is and backs up in fear, the lies of the Bitch spread across the Kingdom completely for everyone to fear him completely.

"Table for 2" said Naofumi, he is aware of the feared expression but he cannot do anything about it.

"R-Right this way" the waiter with reluctance and hesitation, normally he kick Naofumi out but the rumours of Naofumi's "persuasion" with the merchants also spread and learned well not to anger him or else. Naofumi scoffs in ironic amusement and thinks that he's a member of the Yakuza or something, since his reputation in the Kingdom does par with those crooks back home.

Naofumi took a seat and Raphtalia does the same, she looks around and noticed staring at them before looking away. She looks over at a family, she frowns sadly as she misses her parents deeply when they fell victim to the Waves of Catastrophe long ago.

"I'll have the cheapest meal you've got" said Naofumi when he noticed his slave staring at a family and assumed that she was looking at the boy's meal. "And give her the same as that boy."

"Huh?" said Raphtalia as she noticed what her master said. "What?"

"You were looking at that boy's meal, do you want it?" said Naofumi

Raphtalia panics and tries to deny it, but Naofumi isn't a fool.

"It's fine, I rather have you enjoy a meal than just eat anything just to survive" said Naofumi "I don't mind."

a few minutes later, the waiter arrives with Naofumi's order: a cheap meal and a kid's meal. In comparison, Raphtalia's dish is bountiful while Naofumi's is simple. The Tanuki girl gazes in awe with her mouth agape and drooling.

"Well don't just stand there, eat up" said Naofumi as he picks up the cutlery and eats his meal.

Raphtalia is still salivating at the sight of her meal, she starts picking up the food with her hands and ravishes it hungrily. Naofumi sweatdrops at the lack of table manners his slave has, then again she has been treated like an animal by her previous animal and was not surprising that the bastard starved her as part of the torture.

"How is it?" said Naofumi

Raphtalia flinches at the question and hesitates to reply.

"Don't worry, I won't be mad as long as you're honest" said Naofumi with a some compassion in his cold persona. "So I'll ask again, how is you meal?"

Raphtalia's eyes leak with tears and for the first time in her life as a slave, she smiles.

"It's good, thank you master" said Raphtalia

"Good, now please try and eat with a fork, you're making a mess all over" said Naofumi as he points at the spilt food on the table resulted from his slave's bad table manners.

"Ok" said Raphtalia as she picks up a fork and tries to eat as less messy as she could.

Naofumi starts with his own meal, cutting a piece off with his knife and eats it with his fork, but as he eats his meal, no flavours hit his tongue. _Once again, I taste nothing_

Naofumi sighs at this, to never enjoy the flavours of food again when betrayal broke him, he might as well starve as there is no pleasure in eating anymore. He continues his meal so only to sustain his hunger, but he will not enjoy it.

Couple Days Later

Naofumi decided to tolerate his stay near the kingdom for a while, just enough to farm more Exp and give his slave some more practice with her sword. And the wait pays off, plus having her as a companion does help slightly with his isolation and is starting to open up to her. A little he does not see her as a tool for his gains but as what a party member should be. And Raphtalia, though till timid around her master due to his dark cold exterior, also opens up to him as he takes care of her as if she's his little sister.

After the meal, Naofumi rented a room for a few nights, though he has to "persuade" the innkeeper with a gnawing balloon clamped on his side. There he can craft more medicines so that he can keep Raphtalia's illness in check while she sleeps restlessly from her nightmares. He even comforts her while she wakes up screaming...and wet the bed, as scared children do accidentality. She was not punished for the accident, only a scolding and a pat on her head to reassure her that she's not in trouble.

It was rather strange for Raphtalia to be treated like this, a human caring for a "inferior" demihuman, but she is starting to enjoy it. This difference is nice unlike the hell from her previous owner. Though it does remind her of the parents she lost in the past wave of catastrophe.

But as the days pass, Naofumi is confident that he should press further on, and get farther from the Kingdom as possible. He did remember that there is a village near the kingdom called Lute, it resides by a range of mountains which a mining camp is positioned and provide many able bodied men jobs to excavate ore to sell to smiths across the nation.

And getting to Lute requires crossing through the forests that comes between the kingdom and the village. During the journey you would expect monster encounters, but only Balloons, Mushes and Eggugs are sighted. Raphtalia does well after her days' worth of practice, a fast learner and nimble with the sword.

Proud at the results, Naofumi is quite sure that he can head on further now and venture through the forest and reach Lute.

"alright, we can head even deeper in the forest now" said Naofumi when suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes and something white leaps out of it. The creature in question resembles a rabbit with white fur and long ears, but unlike its real life counterpart, this creature more cartoony which reminds Naofumi of a certain franchise involving animal-like monsters that can me caught and train to fight.

**Usapil**

**Description: This leaping menace will leap on you for a bite, and also invade your vegetable patch.**

The Usapil eyes Raphtalia as it knows she wouldn't attack, but as it proceeds to attack her, Naofumi stepped forward to protect her and the creature bites him instead, unlike the Balloons the bite takes damage and runs deep enough to draw blood. However, it causes no pain, only discomfort as he tries to pry it off his arms but it held on real good.

"Damn it" said Naofumi as he attempts to punch it off, but the creature has enough defense for Naofumi's punches render useless. "Raphtalia, kill this thing!"

But Raphtalia hesitates, unlike the Balloons, Mushes and Eggugs, the Usapil is a living creatures and killing will involve bloodshed.

"What are you waiting for, do it!" exclaimed Naofumi as he is trying to get the creature off him.

"B-But it will bleed, I don't like blood" said Raphtalia until her slave brand zaps her for her defiance. "Agh!"

"Listen to me, if you don't fight then I will not take care of you" said Naofumi as he turns to his frightened slave "There is a Wave of Catastrophe coming and I need you to be brave and strong to fight off whatever the Wave is sending, and I cannot protect you if you don't fight for me. And if you can't, then I'll just get another slave to fight for me who is brave and strong"

Naofumi's word are hurtful, especially when the first few days with him was somewhat nice when takes care of her like a little girl she is. The fear of killing a living creature still lingers, but the fear of being abandoned and possible be bought by a much crueller master is worse. She trembles as she prepares for battle, musters up the stomach and charges for the kill.

"You'll fight the waves of catastrophe?" said Raphtalia

"I have to" said Naofumi "It's the burden of the Shield Hero."

"Then I have no choice then" said Raphtalia as she charges and plunges her copper sword into Usapil and slays it, killing the creature earned them 5 exp, and gained the slave girl a level up.

**Level up**

**Raphtalia: 3-4**

"I will fight for you, so that you can get strong" said Raphtalia.

Naofumi nods at her, happy to hear her words and see her resolve, though she'll tremble of the thought of killing a living creature but in time she'll abandon that fear to her master's sake...and her own.

Meanwhile

"The wave is indeed upon us, the sands of time falls day after day from hourglass before us." a middle aged man in white and silver robes starts at a large hourglass which is half-full but slowly pouring down in the bottom. "Let us pray that the heroes of Legends save is from damnation."

"Praise the 3 Heroes"

The man in white/silver robes turns away from the hourglass and now faces his deciples, the monks and nuns kneel simutainously with their hands together in prayer.

"There is another evil that plagues this word, and must not grow strong. So what is the status of this "Shield Hero?"

The mention of the name causes the disciples puts a distasteful look on their face when suddenly a couple of dark robbed figures with their head shrouded in hoods and their face concealed with silver masks.

"Your Holiness, we have a problem. The "Shield Hero" is slowly gaining strength, he is using a slave to do his fighting."

The diciples murmurs at this with worry, the idea of Naofumi getting strong is very concerning to them, but the robbed man, the church's pontiff raises his hand to calm and quiet them all.

"It is indeed troubling news, but have faith my children." said the pope as light reflect from his round spectacles. "the false hero will not get strong, for there no one than the 3 Heroes of Legend."

"Praise the 3 Heroes!"

"Yes, praise the 3 Heroes, my children!" said the Pope as he turns away and gazes at the hourglass again. "Only them will led to salvation...the false Hero will be damned."

**End of Chapter**

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lv4**

**Equip: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

** Ranger Gear**

**Items Medicinal Leaves: 4**

**Normal Medicine: 5**

**Alchemy Tools**

**Usapil Pelt: 1**

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 4**

**Defence: 39**

**Agility: 2**

**Health 25**

**Mana: 25**

**Agility: 14**

**Luck:14**

**Party: **

**Raphtalia**

**Slave Lv4**

**Equip: Adventure Garb**

** Copper Sword**

** Leather Armour**

**Items **

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 16**

**Defence: 19**

**Agility: 13**

**Health 102**

**Mana: 36**

**Agility: 14**

**Luck:14**

**Shield Skills**

**Orange Shield: 2+ Defence**

**Leaf Shield: Gathering 1**

**White Mush Shield: Plant Appraisal**

**Egg Shield: Cooking 1**

**Blue Mush Shield: Compounding Recipes 1**


	5. Chapter 5

Shield Overlord: Rising of the Fallen Hero

Chapter 5: Terror in Lute Mines

Church of the Three Heroes

Inside the vast hallowed halls of the Church of the Three Heroes, monks chant holy mantras as they sway burners full of burning incense, worshippers, priests and nuns kneel on pews while a sermon is being preformed by the Church's pontiff.

His Holiness, Pope Biscas T Balmus stands behind the podium with his arms high while reading a verse from the Holy Book to the gathered masses. His silver and white robes gleem from the colourful lights beaming from the church's huge stained glass windows each comprised with the image 3 warriors wielding a blue sword, a red spear and yellow bow.

The kneeling villagers, priests and nuns continued their entranced prayers, muttering the same verse again and again, all clutching with their medallions of the holy symbol of their church.

"Praise the 3 Heroes, Praise the 3 Heroes..."

Suddenly the church doors open wide, allowing the sun's light to beam out and shine upon the altar and the church's pope. When there's light, there is also shadows as 3 tall silohouettes sliver on the illuminated floor, following the shadows from top to bottom to show the owners.

Sword Hero Ren, Bow Hero Itsuki and Spear Hero Motoyasu walks into the church with their own parties. This caught the attention of everyone as they break from their praying to see with awe at the 3 Heroes, the ones which their religion is based on.

"Praise us all, the Heroes of Legend has blessed us with their presence!" the Pope calls out before he bows to the Heroes. "Lo and behold, our saviours!"

"Praise the 3 Heroes!"

Ren and Itsuki found this awkward, to be worshipped like saints or massiahs is very uncomfortable. Motoyasu however is enjoying the praise, for it fills his already bloated ego after making his own harem/party members, even though he didn't make a move on his female party members because of Naofumi's crime.

"Thank you, your Holiness" said Motoyasu as he bows to the Pope, his all female party bows respectfully also.

"your Holiness" said Ren and Itsuki calmly, they just learned about the religion based on their position, strange as it sounds to them but decided to keep it to themselves so not to disrespect them, Naofumi did it with his "crime" and the result was not pretty. "You called for us?"

"Yes, I have" said the Pope as he steps away from the podium and walks out of the main hall. "Please, join me. We'll discuss this in privacy."

"Hai...I think it's best" said Ren as he's still uncomfortable with the praying masses and their repeating mantras.

Dragon Hourglass Chamber

The Pope lead the 3 Heroes to the upper floor where a giant hourglass stands, pouring the sands of time to the bottom. Motoyasu and Itsuki gazed in awe at the hourglass, Ren simply looks at it with mild amazement only to maintain his generic "cool loner" persona.

"I wanted to apologies for interrupting on any of the quests you were on" said the Pope as he appoaches the hourglass and put his hand on the gold dragon themed frame of the hourglass. "But I just wanted to meet you all in person so that my spirit can be at ease. It has been many years and many waves costing many poor souls who perish by the looming darkness."

"The quests we are on are at the utmost importance, we needed to get strong for the incoming wave, whenever that'll happen." said Ren with some annoyance in his tone.

"And I apologise for that, Lord Ren" said the Pope bowing to the Sword Hero. "But I assure you, you will be informed of the incoming wave thanks to the fabled Dragon Hourglass."

"SO this will tell us when the next wave will appear." said Itsuki as he appoaches the hourglass and reaches out for it. As he touch the lower glass bulb, a golden glow shines in front of him and suddenly a new update of his HUD appears on the upper side. A countdown in months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds slowly counts down with and spinning hourglass icon on the side. "Whoa."

"This is partly the reason I summoned you all here, so that you can know when the next wave will come" said the Pope. "The King must've told you about the dragon hourglass"

"No, he didn't" said Ren crossing.

"Ah, I see" said Pope as nods in understanding. "It must've slipped his mind, oh well."

"Is there another reason of your summons?" said Itsuki while Motoyasu and Ren place their hand on the hourglass to get their timer update.

"Yes, as much as I wanted the summons to be a social one, we all know time is limited for all of us so I'll make this brief as possible." said the Pope "It does pain be that your comrade, the Shield Hero as committed a grave sin against the Kingdom."

Motoyasu scoffs in disgust, the mention of Naofumi is like a foul taste on his his mouth and fear for Myne that hearing his name would frighten her.

"He is NO comrade of ours, he is dispicable and should be locked up in the dungeon" said Motoyasu

"But the King has no choice but to let him off because he needs all our help to fight the waves" said Itsuki.

Motoyasu scoffs again

"Help? What can he do against the waves with only nothing but a shield?" said Motoyasu "All his shield can do is being target practice in the barracks. And I'd be a pleasure to skwer the bastard for even fouling the kingdom with his footsteps."

"Speaking of Naofumi, how come he isn't here?" said Itsuki "Wasn't he summoned?"

"I was not able to find him, unfortunately" said the Pope with a disappointing sigh while reajusting his round glasses. "I tried to sent a summons to him but no reply"

"It's for the best" said Motoyasu crossing his arms. "Last thing I wanted is to fight in a church."

"Since when are you religious?" said Itsuki as he look at Motoyasu, a young Japanese adult who is being careful in a church parallel to a Christian one.

"I am a guest in this kingdom and I should be respectful to our hosts, unlike that ungrateful bastard Naofumi." said Motoyasu with his arms crossed.

"Forgive for being rude, but I am getting a little impatient" said Ren "Why have you summoned us?"

"Right, of course" said the Pope as he pulls out a few scrolls and gives them one each. "I thought you might be interested in doing a quest for me. You'll be compensated of course."

"Of course" said Motoyasu as he accepts his quest scroll

"Sure" said Itsuki

"Depends on what it is" said Ren as he opens his scroll and reads it, after skimming it he then gives his answer. "It's adequate, but I'll accept."

"Splendid, then I won't keep you" said Pope as he bows to the Heroes and allows them to leave. "Safe journey, Heroes. I will bless your travels and pray for your return."

"Thank you, your Holiness" said Motoyasu as he and Itsuki bows to the pope while Ren just leaves the room without saying a word.

"Happy to help the Heroes of Legend" said the Pope "Oh, there is one thing I can do for you, Sir Motoyasu. If you want, I can offer to console the poor girl after what the Shield Hero did to her. It may help heal her soul and overcome her fear should she encounters him again."

"If Naofumi ever showed his face near Myne again, I would personally kick him in the balls until he'll never commit the same act EVER again!" said Motoyasu when he frowns as the thought of Naofumi showing his face infuriates him. "But for Myne's sake, I think I'll take the kind offer your Holiness."

"Splendid, I'll await your next visit." said the Pope

Motoyasu bows again to the Pope and leaves the chamber. The Pope watches the Heroes leave and waits for a few moments, he looks over the window to see if they left, suddenly he sees them leaving the church and went their separate ways.

"That will keep them busy" said the Pope moving away from the window and turns to stare at empty space. "You may approach"

Emerging from the shadows, a hooded man wearing a silver mask approaches the pope and kneels before him.

"Have you found him?"

"Yes, Your Holiness. He has left the village and walking across the forest." said the hooded masked stranger. He is a Shadow, a covert spy who serves to their master. You may compare them to ninjas in the real world's history.

"He's heading for Lute" said the Pope "Wasn't there an incident in the mines near Lute?"

"Yes your holiness" said the Pope's Shadow. "Miners fled and refused to work in the mines as they believed that there are monsters lurking inside."

"Possibly stragglers from the previous wave, making a home with the mines." said the Popes as he's now in deep thought. "This could be used to our advantage, inform the other Shadows stationed in Lute that the False Hero is coming, and have him to the mines."

"Yes, Your Holiness" said the Shadow before merging into the darkness and exits the church.

The Pope turns to face the Hourglass, watching the sands our down, emptying and filling its multiple glass bulbs.

"Once the Shield Hero is dealt with, all of Melromarc will be an ease and the waves will cease by the 3 Heroes." said the Pope as he raise his arms in praise. "Praise the 3 Heroes."

Lute Village

Naofumi and his Slave Raphtalia ventured through the forest and reached the village know as Lute, during their trek they encountered more Usapil which Raphtalia reluctantly slew with her sword, but now she is getting use to the kills because it was necessary for her master (and herself) to gain Exp to level up. No more does she hesitate and show no mercy to the monsters they encounter, for its kill or be killed just as Naofumi said before.

The killing of Usapil did help with another reason, the pelts the dropped when slain did catch a pretty penny to the merchant in his trading caravan, right now the Shield Hero is waiting for said merchant broker a price for the pelts while examing the quality.

"Not bad, no notches or wear on them...I can offer you 2 silvers each" said the merchant.

A fair price, though it is low but its better than mere coppers to skimp over for, he nods at the price and took the money.

"It may take a while to get even more from slaying these creatures, is there a quicker way to earn more money?" said Naofumi for he needs the money, the equipment on him and Raphtalia is starting to show some wear and tear after their battling with monsters, and getting it repaired will require money to do so.

The question however made the merchant flinch as the answer for it is terrifying to say, hesitant to say it but he gulps as be doesn't want to anger Naofumi. Oh yes, his false reputation even reached the village of Lute as the village is scares of anyone outside, shops closed so that he cannot enter in, which is the reason why he has to consult business with a trading merchant who cannot to anything.

"There...is a way, but I wouldn't recommend it" said the merchant as he points up at the foot of the mountains near Lute. "The mines have quality ore that will earn you a good fortune since the smiths are desperate for." 

"Why are the smiths desperate for ore?" said Naofumi

"It's because it's that mine" said the merchant "Few days ago, miners refuse to enter it as there's been many casualties, rumours of dangerous beasts from the past waves, and also the mine's foreman hasn't returned when entered the mine to investigate. After that, the mine's been abandoned, but no one closed it out of fear of whatever lurks in the mines."

"Why hasn't the King done anything about it?" said Naofumi frowning as he believed that te King would sort out the Ore shortage. "Hasn't any Heroes come here and tried to sort it out?"

"They did came by, but they don't see any reason of entering the mines as they, and I'm quoting this, not worth out time as he need to get stronger." said the merchant.

Naofumi scoffs in disgust at the selfishness of his fellow Heroes, he looked over ahead at the mountain mines and ponders about going there.

"It may be worth it" said Naofumi before he turns to see his slave staring at a basket full of orange rubber balls. Naofumi watched his slave for a moment before turning to the merchant, "How much for a ball?"

Hearing that caused Raphtalia to look at her master in shock, even more shock when Naofumi then gives the ball to her.

"Huh?" said Raphtalia

"You were looking at them and I assumed you wanted one" said Naofumi "But you can only play it after you're done with the work, got it?"

"Y-Yes, master" said Raphtalia

"And cut the "master", just call me Naofumi" said Naofumi as he then walks away from the merchant's caravan and heads for the Mines.

**Grumble**

Naofumi stops and turns to his slave because the grumbling is coming from her stomach, she blushes with embarrassment as she is very hungry despite having breakfast this morning.

"Hungry again?" said Naofumi as he sighs with annoyance. "Are you kidding me?"

"S-Sorry, master" said Raphtalia as she lower her head with shame because she had angered her master because she's hungry.

Naofumi sighs at this, but he cannot blame her since her metabolism was fucked up from the prolonged malnourishment by her previous master. He ruffles her hair to reassure her and looks at her with a passive expression, but his it was his eyes that gave it away with the faint shine.

"Come on then, we'll eat before we head there" said Naofumi "We'll need the energy we need to start mining"

"Yes, Ma...Mr. Naofumi" said Raphtalia with a smile as she is happy that Naofumi didn't scold her for something out of her control.

Naofumi then leaves the caravan with Raphtalia, moments later 2 cloaked figures come out from behind and leers at the Shield Hero, their features are fell hidden as their heads are draped with their hoods and their faces covered with unique silver masks, the only thing that's shown out of their shrouds is a silver rosary consisting a cross-like shape with a ruby in the centre.

One of the hooded figures look at the merchant who flinched when they stare at him, only to be paid with a generous bundle.

"You did well to lead the devil to the mines, we'll take care of the rest."

The merchant nods at the hooded figures before they vanish into the shadows, but the merchant knows that they are in fact stealthily stalking the Shield Hero until the right moment to strike.

Meanwhile

Naofumi and Raphtalia reached the mine shaft at the foot of the mountains, but before he could enter it he searches though the sheds for any essential items that will assist him. The sheds are almost bare with very well things left to use. Fortunately be managed to find the nessecary tools he'll need for mining.

**Pick Axe Obtained**

**Oil Lantern: Obtained**

**Rope Obtained**

"Here, you'll need it also" said Naofumi as he gives his slave another pickaxe while he starts placing the spare pick axe and rope on his shield to absorb them and unlock more skills.

**Pick Axe Shield: Unlocked**

**Equip bonus: Mining 1**

**Rope Shield: Unlocked**

**Equip Bonus: Rope**

**SHIELD SKILL UNLOCKED!**

**Air Strike Shield: Unlocked**

Naofumi is intrigued at is new skill he gained and decided to try it out, he shouts out the skills name, "Air Strike Shield!" and suddenly the jewel on his shield glows and projects a big green glowing shield in front of him. The sudden usage of the skill caught raphtalia be surprise that she fell back with a yelp of fright. Naofumi is amazed and smiled for one as this skill will provide him potential assistance.

"Come one, let's go" said Naofumi as he leaves the shed and makes his way into the mines, Raphtalia nods at her master and follows him with pick axe in hand.

As they enter the mines, the 2 mysterious hooded and masked figures watch then enter up from the roof of the sheds, leering through the masks' eye lids as their target enter through the shaft. The both look at each other and nods.

Mines

Naofumi and Raphtalia are now in the mines, they follow the mine cart tracks which dwell deep between the support beams that held the shaft in place. Raphtalia is getting nervous as the mines are dark, cramped and gloomy, but she remembered that she is safe with her master and has to be brave for their own sake. If some is lurking in the mines, they can leave the mines safely depending on how dangerous the threat is.

Naofumi noticed his slave's nervousness and decides to reassure her slightly.

"We'll be here for a short while, mine some ore enough for us to carry and then leave" said Naofumi "I wouldn't want to dwell deep in the mines so that we could get lost or get trapped, so stay close with me and we'll be alright."

Hearing the words did put some ease in the girl's heart and she did feel a bit better after hearing it. Suddenly she noticed something on the boards of the tracks and stops, crouching to get a better look.

"Mr. Naofumi, over here" Raphtalia calls out to her master.

Naofumi stops and turns to see what his slave found, he crouches to look at the one of the track's boards and noticed a shapened grove on it...no, a paw print of some large animal.

"It looks like it comes from a dog, but it's too big for it...maybe a wolf?" said Naofumi as he examines the shape of the print.

While the paw print puzzles Naofumi, it made Raphtalia even nervous which Naofumi noticed.

"Just stick with me and it'll be alright" said Naofumi as he stood up and ventures on through the shaft.

The shaft leads toward a cavern with a waterfall and lake, but the walls are decorated with various ore veins and a cluster of gems that glow brightly to light up the entire area. The sight is breath taken, even Raphtalia gaped in awe at the beauty of these caverns, a truly magical sight.

"Alright, lets get to work" said Naofumi as he equips his **Pick Axe Shield** and pulls out his pick axe. He heads to the nearest vein and starts mining, Raphtalia looks around while still nervous and a little paranoid after seeing the paw prints on the track. Naofumi chipped off an ore piece which glows a cyan hue.

**Light Ore**

"Hmm, I'm sure this will catch a good price" said Naofumi until suddenly he hear padding of paws echoing in the caverns, followed with a low grown as 2 pair of glowing red eyes recently appear in the shadows until they are shown each on a pair of heads.

The glow reveals the beast that lurks in the mines and appears to be a large two headed dog with long necks, cropped ears and a sleek and agile body with a dark coat which pars with a Doberman or a Greyhound. It stands a 7 feet high as the two heads look down at Naofumi and Raphtalia, it growls and gnashes with its terrifying teeth.

**Orthrus **

**Siblings of the 3 Headed beast Cerberus, the Orthrus are born and bred to be Alphas to a pack of Hellhounds that dwell in the dark depths of Hades.**

"Shit, I knew this wouldn't be easy" said Naofumi as he raise his shield and ready for battle. "Raphtalia, we may have to fight this beast so we can escape, so get ready"

But silence is all Naofumi got, no response from his slave.

"Raphtalia, did you hear me?" said Naofumi as he turn his head to look at his slave, only to see her frozen in fear, her skin gone pale, nerves rattling and her eyes wide open and drenched in tears. "Rapthtalia? Rapthtalia, are you ok?"

"No…not again" Raphtalia in whispers when the sight of the beast suddenly brought back the horrid memory. In her eyes, she is not in the mines but a burning village and the beast Orthrus is replaced with its larger, savage, 3 headed brother: The Cerberus.

"NOOOO!" Raphtalia as she screams in pure terror, causing her to freeze in the spot, her scream cought the beast's attention and charges to kill her.

"Look out!" Naofumi rushes in and pulled Raphtalia away from the beast and jumps over the cliff and dives into the lake.

SPLASH!

The dove into the water and swam up to the surface and towards a stalagmite to hold while Raphtalia catches her breath after the water knocked some sense out of her. The fear still lingers on the girl and she tries to look away from the beast look over the cliff edge so that memory of her parent's death wouldn't replay in her poor mind. Naofumi looks at the monster and then at Raphtalia, he frowns sadly as he starts to understand why she froze in fear.

"Raphtalia, did some like this happen to you before?" said Naofumi "The reason of your nightmares?"

Raphtalia nods while averting her eyes from the beast.

"Is it the same monster who killed your parents?" said Naofumi

"No, it's b…bigger and h…has an extra head" said Raphtalia, still shuddering from the lingering fear caused by that familiar beast. "I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi"

"It's ok, I understand" said Naofumi as his equips his Rope Shield to grapple on the stalagmite and climbs back on land. "Let's just get out of here."

Raphtalia, though ashamed of her own fears, reluctantly nods in agreement while they left the water and runs for their lives. AS they reached the top of the cliff, the two headed hound gives chase to them and pounces for the Kill.

"**Air Strike Shield!"**

Naofumi blocked the Orthrus with his Air Strike Shield which gave him and Raphtalia a head start to leave the mines. They reached the shaft and runs for the exit, the light from the outside beams out to light the path for the fleeting Hero and his Demi-human slave.

"Come on, we're almost out" said Naofumi runs toward the mine shaft, but suddenly a loud boom was heard from inside the shaft, and the entrance and exit caves in. "No, damn it!"

"W-We're trapped" said Raphtalia

"Damn it we don't have a choice!" said Naofumi as he prop his shield up and confronts the 2-headed dog. "Raphtalia, I know you're afraid but you must fight if you want to live."

But Raphtalia is still frozen in fear by the sight of the beast, still reflecting the horrid memory of her parent's death by the Cerberus.

"I...I can't!" said poor Raphtalia, her unintended defiance cause the brand to shock and punish her. "AGH!"

Naofumi curses himself as the brand punishes the poor frightened girl for being scared. But as Naofumi is distracted by his own self hate, the Orthrus charges at him and pounces for the kill, Naofumi tries to block the beast but he couldn't withhold the size and weight of it and can only stop one head while the other moves around the Shield and bites him. He grits his teeth in pain at this, his defence may took some damage for bite not be lethal, but the bite managed to do some physical harm as fangs and strong jaws cause some bleeding.

"Damn this monster!" said Naofumi as he calls out his** Air Strike Shield** to repel the monster away. As the Orthrus is repelled, Naofumi grabs Raphtalia with his shielded arm and runs for his life before the beast could get back on its feet. Raphtalia was shook out from her fears when she noticed Naofumi's arm is bleeding badly, she widen her eyes at this and tears starts to seep out.

"Mr. Naofumi, your arm..."

"Don't worry about it, I've got some herbs left to concot a potion later" said Naofumi as he runs deep into the caverns while resisting the pain pulsing in his wound. The bite may be shallow thanks to his high defense but its enough for the blood to flow out at a slow pace. "We'll find a way out of here, caves like this always have an exit that no one knows. I'm sure of if."

But as they flee, the sound of the howling is hear, following with multiple howls responding simutainously, causing Raphtalia to freeze and turn pale with fear.

"Oh great, its got a pack" said Naofumi when suddenly the sound of padding is head, behind them is a hunting pack of black hounds with one head and a pair of glowing red eyes.

**Hell Hounds**

**Description: Predators found in the cold plains of Hell, they hunt the lost and feast on the doomed souls that has no faith and hope within their souls. Spawned by their Alpha: the Cerberus/Orthrus, their numbers will not stop unless either the hunt is done or their Alpha is killed.**

The Hell Hounds are persistent in their chase as leap at them to snap their jaws at their running prey, Raphtlia screams as one tried to get her but Naofumi sway away to protect her. Next, a few got close and lunges to pin Naofumi down and end their hunt, but Naofumi used **Air Strike Shield **from behind and repels the pouncing hounds.

But Naofumi could not keep up, the blood exiting his wound is starting make him weak and on the verge of collapse, but his mind is focused on protecting Raphtalia. He welcomes death, but first he need to get Raphtalia to safety so that she can live a free girl. It may be the lack of blood but the guilt of forcing her to fight for him is now flowing in his mind, especially when she is orphaned by the evils that plagued the kingdom. The nightmares, the fear of killing, even the beast's presense is too much for her, and for him he's going too far.

The dark thoughts of guilt and self loathing continues to plague him that he failed to defend himself by the suddenly lunge by the Hounds that sunk its teeth on his left shoulder, slowing him him down by the Hound's body weight. Raphtalila widened her eyes at this as she sees her master get hurt, she trembles at this, not in fear but in shame and anger of herself. Then instinct took over as she pulls out her sword and stabs the hound in the eye.

The hound yelps in pain and releases Naofumi from its maw, falling off and rolling on the dark ground which caused a few Hounds to trip over. Naofumi was caught by surprise at this, she overcame her fear to help him. Though thoughtful for Raphtalia's asssitance, the more reason why he should decide to release Raphtalia from his services...especially when he's about to die from blood loss.

Suddenly, due to the darkness of the caves, Naofumi losses his footing when he tumbles into a hidden hole and falls inside with Raphtalia. The Hounds halt their chase as they sensed the hidden wall and poke their noise inside it. They flinched and retreated in fear as they smelled something thaey didn't like, a sense which frightened them as she back away.

Suddenly a low grown of the Orthrus causes the pack to stop and turns to see their Alpha, the Orthrus snarls and snaps at their cowardly pack, even killed a couple who are unfortunate to be near it. The pack whimpers to submission after their Alpha's cruel deed while they watch it approach the hidden hold. The Orthrus lowered both heads at the hold and starts to smell it, it flinches slightly but it then it snarls as decides to enter through the hole and continues its hunt for Naofumi and Raphtalia.

Down Below: With Raphtalia

Raphtalia slowly regains consciousness after falling down the hole, she painfully gets up and looks around. Still dark, but faint glows from bioluminescent moss does help the poor girl see her way, she looks around and noticed that she couldn't find Naofumi anyway.

"Mr. Naofumi?" said Raphtalia, her calls echoes in the dark unknown as she slowly walks across. She shook away her fear and persists on finding her master, he is in trouble and will die if he isn't found. The bites from the Orthrus and the Hellhound has done serious damage on the Shield Hero and its all to protect the poor scared Slave girl. "He was hurt because it me, he'll die because I was afraid. This is all my fault!"

Whispers flow like the wind, hitting Raphtalia's raccoon ears, she stops when she hear the whispers speak in a faint tone.

"Mr. Naofumi?" said Raphtalia as the whispers continue, fear lingers on but desperation kept her hoping that her master is alive.

She follows where the strange whispering is coming from, the cold chill run downs her spine as she continues on the dark path in the deep as she searches for her master.

"Mr. Naofumi, Mr. Naofumi" Raphtalia calls for the Shield Hero.

"R-Raphtalia"

Hearing her name, Raphtalia's ears prop up by the sound of her master's voice and runs toward it. The faint ominous glow of the moss helps her reveal the walls that blend into the shadows, so that she wouldn't bump into them and hurt herself. She didn't notice the texture of the walls aren't rough and bumpy as rock should be, instead the walls are smooth, flat and patterned with groves which you find in a dungeon or a hidden temple, but all what concerns the slave girl more is the whereabouts of her master.

After navigating the dull corridors and cutting through many turns just so that she can hear the voice of her master, she finally reaches the end of her destination as the end of the trail contains a more stronger light source with a cyan hue.

Raphtalia now reaches a huge room with huge patches of glowing moss and algae infested pools, but in the middle of the room is a mummified corpse in rusted ancient armour impaled by a huge thick stalagmite. She scene causes goosebumps to cover her skin and a long chill running down her spine, especially when the corpse's head is keeled back with a permenant gape full of torment, rage and anguish.

"Raphtalia"

Raphtalia suddenly turns to see where the voice is and sees Naofumi, he is on the floor with his back leaning on the wall. His complexing is pale as he is dangerously losing blood quick, the bite marks have ruptured by the fall and blood seeps from above his left brow as he gained another injury from said fall. He looks weary at Raphtalia with his glazing eyes as he struggles to look at the now crying girl as she rushes to hug him. He grunts painfully as his slave embraces her, but he welcomes it and slowly returns the embrace.

"Thank goodness that your alright" said Naofumi with concern, his tone is quiet as he has bearly any strength to speak in a normal tone. "Listen to me, you must get out of here. You are now free. Leave me and live a life you wanted."

"No, I can't. I don't want to leave you." Raphtalia protests as she remained by Naofumi's chest, her raccoon ear is pressed on where his heart is and noticed that it's beating very slow.

"It's no use, I'm about to die...which I'm alright with" said Naofumi "The Kingdom has been cruel, they accuse me to a crime I didn't commit. I hated my new life as a Hero...I never wanted to be a Hero."

Raphtalia sobs as she continues to deny the fact that Naofumi is about to die, and it breaks her heart to hear that he welcomes death as it slowly approaches him. The short days as his slave, Raphtalia never met someone who treated her like she normally is: a human being. But now, the man who cares for her is dying, all because he was protecting her.

"This is all my fault, you're dying because of me" said Raphtalia "I killed you, just like I killed my parents."

"Now don't say that, thinks like that happen" said Naofumi "Everyone is willing to sacrifice their own life for the ones they love."

"Huh?" said Raphtalia "I don't understand, why would you risk your own life for me."

Naofumi chuckles painfully while he ruffles her hair.

"Thought it's obvious, Raphtalia" said Naofumi "You're my comrade, at first I only see you as an opportunity to make me stronger, but over the days I am starting to care for you...rebuild the trust of others with you in this treacherous world..."

Hearing this deepens the sorrow in Raphtalia's heart, she didn't want to leave her master and tries to think of a way to save him, just as he saved her from the beast that torment her emotionally.

"But now, this is were we part ways, and the one thing I don't want to see is you dying too." said Naofumi "Now go, that's my final order"

Raphtalia wanted to refuse, but the brand shocks her for her defiance and it pains her dearly. Tears stain her cheeks as her eyes weep constantly, her mind didn't want to act the fact but her body which is being tortured by the brand compels the command and lets go of Naofumi and steps back.

She gazes at the dying Hero with teary eyes, she wipes them with her sleeve and sniffs deeply before she hesitantly leaves him. But as she was about to take her leave, she froze in terror as the familiar twin heads of the Orthrus emerges out of the darkness and snarls at everything in its sight.

The beast enters the room with difficulty as its size cannot get through the doorway, Raphtalia steps back until she bumps by the impaled mummy, causing it to shake and fall apart and crumble into dust. As the remains turn to dust which covers the entire room, all that remains is the armour and weapon which falls onto the stalagmite and rolls away. The sword is by Raphtalia's feet, the armour scatters all over the floor but one which rolled towards Naofumi: a single gauntlet with a jewel on the back. Fingers touch slightly with the gauntlet's, causing the jewel to glow as it reacts to Naofumi's contact.

The Orthrus snarls as it tries to get inside, snapping its twin maws at Raphtalia as it tries to reach her. The poor girl is terrified, but being afraid will not help her in a situation like this, it's kill or be killed just as Naofumi said. She pulled out her Copper sword and starts swinging it.

"Get back!" exclaimed Raphtalia as she swings her sword at trapped Orthrus, only to stab it in the eye.

The beast yelps in pain, but it retaliates by grabbing the sword's blade with its teeth and yanks it off the girl's hand. It crunches it with its strong teeth until the sword is nothing but shards. Raphtalia widen her eyes in shock and terror as she lowered down to curls into a ball as she prostate herself in fear and for the inevitable.

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die and its all my fault"

Suddenly a low horn-like sound is heard, followed with footsteps coming from behind. Raphtaia looks around to see someone standing by the Stalagmite, a tall figure radiating in a malevolent aura, dressed in a dark suit of armour with a glowing jewelled gauntlet in his left hand and a small shield on his right arm.

The aura emits a faint red glow which reveals the figures pale complexion of Naofumi, eyes are now glowing orange and his face covered with faint just dark veins.

"**Get away from her, you bitch!"** said Naofumi as he raise his gauntlet clad hand and suddenly small hands spout from the ground around him.

**End of Chapter**

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lv4**

**Equip: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

** Ranger Gear**

** Strange Old Gauntlet**

**Items Medicinal Leaves: 4**

**Normal Medicine: 5**

**Alchemy Tools**

**Light Ore: 1**

**Pick Axe**

**Rope**

**Magic**

**Skills**

** Air Strike Shield**

**Shield Skills**

**Orange Shield: 2+ Defence**

**Leaf Shield: Gathering 1**

**White Mush Shield: Plant Appraisal**

**Egg Shield: Cooking 1**

**Blue Mush Shield: Compounding Recipes 1**

**Pick Axe Shield: Mining 1**

**Rope Shield: Use Rope**

**Attack: 4**

**Defence: 39**

**Agility: 2**

**Health 25**

**Mana: 25**

**Agility: 14**

**Luck:14**

**Party: **

**Raphtalia**

**Slave Lv4**

**Equip: Adventure Garb**

** Leather Armour**

**Items **

**Magic**

**Skills**

**Attack: 16**

**Defence: 19**

**Agility: 13**

**Health 102**

**Mana: 36**

**Agility: 14**

**Luck:14**


End file.
